xiaolin showdown: The battle against Morgana
by LadyLeafon
Summary: A new evil awakens. Her name is Morgana. She wants to steal the sword of king Desmond. If she gets this sword all the love and friendship will disapear in the world. The five xiaolin dragons have to become the five and defeat her. (This story plot is from a dutch tv-show: Het Huis Anubis en de vijf van het magische zwaard seizoen 2) But I'm going to make a little diffrent.
1. The dragon of energy

Xiaolin showdown: The battle against Morgana

This takes place after Raimundo becomes a xiaolin apprentice.

(at the xiaolin temple)

Master Fung: My dear apprentices, I've news for you.

Omi: What is it master?

Master Fung: Two things exactly. The first thing you guys will get a new teammate.

Clay: A new partner?

Kimiko: And the second thing master Fung?

Master Fung: You guys will receive new powers.

Raimundo: What kind of powers?

Master Fung: You will know, when the time is right.

Raimundo: Ah man, Another one of those desk calendars quotes

Kimiko: But who is going to be our new teammate?

Master Fung: I can't say much, but one thing I can tell is.

Dojo: Don't leave us hanging blue eyes.

Master Fung: He is the dragon of energy.

Clay: The dragon of energy?

Omi: Impossible, there is no other dragon in this world. Only the four of us.

Master Fung: Who says he is from this world.

Kimiko: He's from a other world?

Master Fung: More like from a other dimension.

Omi: please master Fung, spill the vegetables for us.

Raimundo: I think you mean spill the beans.

Clay: When will he get here?

Master Fung: Tomorrow

Dojo: So this guy can just come in whenever he wants to. What's is he a prince.

Master Fung: Yes, our new apprentice is a prince.


	2. Morgana

**(At dinner)**

Raimundo: So we're getting a new dragon?

Kimiko: Looks like it.

Omi: Yes, and we welcome him with open elbows.

Raimundo: That's welcome him with open arms.

Clay: Anyway, we should just be nice to our new partner.

Kimiko: Clay is right.

Omi: Sure you are my large friend.

 **{Kimiko had her thinking face on}**

Raimundo: Hey Kimi, what's up?

Kimiko: I was wondering what our new powers are going to be?

Clay: I don't know little lady. But we will figure it out, we always do.

 **(It was late that night and the monks each go to their room, they all fall asleep quickly )**

 **{The next morning all the monks stood in front of the entrance. When a wormhole opens.}**

Master Fung: He's coming

Dojo: I can't believe I'm going to meet an actual prince.

Raimundo: Not counting Jack Spicer the evil dark prince, himself.

 **{A boy comes out of the wormhole. He is about Raimundo's height, he has light blue skin, ears like an elf and he has big green eyes and dark blue emo hair with a wave in it.}**

Clay: I was not expecting that.

Master Fung: This prince Ellas from Avnio.

Ellas: Hello my name is prince Ellas Follias II. But you can just call my Ellas.

Raimundo: Okay you blueness.

Omi: Raimundo be polite to the prince.

Ellas: I can change my appearance. I can make myself look more like you guys.

Kimiko: I think that's is a good idea.

 **{Suddenly a white light appeared around Ellas. His blue skin becomes likes Clay's skin, his eyes looks likes Raimundo's eyes, His ears are smaller, but still looked like elf ears. }**

Ellas: Is this better for you?

Clay: You look human to me partner.

Raimundo: Expect for you clothes. Even Omi has better taste.

Omi: Thank you Raimundo. Hey!

Kimiko: Don't worry Ellas, I will fix your clothes.

Ellas: Thank you Kimiko.

 **{Kimiko grabs Ellas hand and brings him to the bedrooms.}**

 **(A few hours later Kimiko and Ellas come back to the rest of the monks)**

Kimiko: Well guys what do you think?

 **{Ellas has a white short sleeve shirt, over that a purple t-shirt. A light grey fancy jacket with the sleeves folded three- quarters, black jeans and high dark grey sneakers }**

Ellas: Don't I look fancy.

Clay: It looks good your highness.

Ellas: Thank you Clay and please call me Ellas I insist.

(Master Fung is walking throw wards the monks)

Master Fung: I see your fitting right in my new apprentice.

Ellas: Yes, everybody is helping me.

 **(Dojo hopes on Fung shoulder)**

Dojo: Wow Ellas don't you look handsome.

Ellas: Thank you Dojo.

Raimundo: So Ellas tell us more about yourself.

Ellas: Okay, I've been studying all about xiaolin since I could read and all about you guys.

Raimundo: So you know everything about us.

Ellas: Yes, I know all about your history Raimundo.

Raimundo: Sure you do.

Ellas: Raimundo Samuel Pedrosa, born in Rio de Janeiro, moved to New York, Brooklyn.

Raimundo: How do you know my middle name?

Omi: Your middle name is Samuel.

Ellas: And your lost your mother during a fire at your apartment, when you were five years old.

Raimundo: Have you been spying on my from your dimension?

Ellas: Sort of. I know that you have a pet monkey named Nilo.

Raimundo: That's no secret, He's here at the temple everyone knows that.

Clay: That's true we all know Nilo and we like his monkey.

Ellas: You found Nilo when he was a baby in Brazil.

Omi: How did you get to Brazil when you had barley any money.

Raimundo: I slipped in one of the ships heading for Brazil.

Ellas: And I know that you're the leader of a skateboard gang.

Omi: I know this one. They are called the Street Monsters.

Ellas: And your necklace is the symbol of the street monsters.

Raimundo: Then you also the names of my best friends are?

Ellas: Cooper, Virgil, Jamie, Samson, Olly and Reese, Reese the only girl of your gang.

Master Fung: Enough you two.

Raimundo: Sorry Master.

Ellas: Excuse me Master.

Master Fung: It's time I tell you about the new evil you will facing.

Clay: What new evil Master Fung.

Master Fung: Not what, but who you will be facing.

Kimiko: Who will be facing master Fung

Master Fung: You will be facing Morgana.

 **(All the monks look at each other with confused face )**

This was chapter two you guys. I have made a lot of stuff up so don't judge me about that, this my story. I have one thing to say until next time.


	3. It has started

**(At the temple)**

Raimundo: Who is Morgana?

Master Fung: She is the biggest enemy of king Desmond and the xiaolin.

Clay: King Desmond?

Ellas: The one who able to control the xiaolin-sword

Master Fung: Yes, that king Desmond.

Clay: Who is king Desmond?

Ellas: Desmond saved the world from 10.000 years of darkness.

Omi: How did he do that?

Ellas: He found the xiaolin-sword, created by Dashi.

Kimiko: No way Dashi!

Ellas: The legend was that only a true king with a pure heart got control the sword.

Clay: And Desmond was that king.

Ellas: Yes, and he didn't only save this world, but also my dimension was saved by him.

Raimundo: That's one wicked story.

Ellas: And Desmond was only 14 at that time.

Kimiko: But how does Morgana fit in all of this.

Master Fung: Morgana visit Desmond before his 30 birthday, demanding the sword.

Omi: Then what happened.

Master Fung: She was defeat by Desmond and Agamemnon

Kimiko: Agamemnon?

Master Fung: A wizard and Desmond most loyal knight. He is the one protecting the sword.

Omi: What happened to Desmond?

Master Fung: He sacrificed himself, to save the world and protecting his sword.

Raimundo: Wow.

Clay: What did Desmond do?

Master Fung: He tried everything to destroy Morgana but he failed.

Ellas: But how got he fail?

Master Fung: He couldn't destroy her for good, but put her in a deep sleep

Kimiko: He put her asleep?

Master Fung: With all the power he got, he locked her up and that was the end of the king.

Omi: But how can she be any threat for us?

Master Fung: Because of Desmond's comet.

Clay: What in tarnation is Desmond's comet?

Master Fung: That comet awakes powers in this world and the magic world.

Raimundo: The magic world?

Master Fung: The world Morgana is trapped in. She can't get out, even with comet passing.

Raimundo: Fung-meister, what has this the do with us?

Master Fung: Like I told you before you five have to stop her.

Kimiko: How are we supposed to do that.

Master Fung: Desmond's comet.

 **(Master Fung stands up and walks to the medication room, but is stop by Omi )**

Omi: Please Master, tell us more.

Master Fung: Okay I will tell you.

Omi: Thank you Master.

Master Fung: You guys have to become the five.

Raimundo: We're already with five

Master Fung: I know, but you guys aren't the five yet.

Clay: How can we become the five?

Master Fung: I can't help you to become the five. I've to go help to protect the sword.

Ellas: You're leaving when we need you the most.

Master Fung: Don't you worry you guys get a helper from Agamemnon.

Raimundo: Who's the helper?

Master Fung: I don't know.

Raimundo: Well that's a great start.

Ellas: And this helper can help us become the five.

Master Fung: Yes, he can help you guys.

Omi: Master you said we get new powers, those powers have anything to do with this,

Master Fung: Yes they have. Now go to bed my young monks.

 **(The monks go to bed.)**

 **(The next morning)**

Master Fung: Good morning my young monks, slept well?

Kimiko: Not really, I couldn't stop thinking about what you said.

Raimundo: Yeah, it was too much for us to take in.

Master Fung: Don't worry, I know you can do this.

Raimundo: Do what? We don't even know the powers we gonna get.

Master Fung: I can tell you one, you're getting them today.

(The monks look with stunned faces at Master Fung)

Ellas: We're getting them today, But haven't fully controlled my xiaolin element yet.

Master Fung: All comes in time Ellas.

 **(Later that day. Omi and Clay are in the forest training with Clay's lasso)**

 **(Master Fung is walking with Dojo on his shoulder to the mediation room and sees the other monks)**

Master Fung: Oh my three young monks I've to tell you one thing.

Ellas: What's it Master Fung.

Master Fung: When you get your power you guys can't control them immediately.

Raimundo: Okay.

Master Fung: In your lockers I've put things that will help you with your powers.

Kimiko: Okay thanks Master Fung.

 **(Master Fung is meditating and Dojo talks to him)**

Dojo: So when are we leaving blue eyes.

Master Fung: You're not coming with me Dojo.

Dojo: What why?

 **(Master Fung looks up the sky window and sees Desmond's comet)**

Master Fung: It has started.

 **(suddenly things stared to glow Omi's eyes, Clay's mouth, Raimundo's ears, Kimiko's hands and Ellas' nose )**

 **(Meanwhile in the magic world)**

 **(A woman just waked up** )

 **(She looks like Shadow from Xiaolin Chronicles, has a long purple dress, a black cape and a gold pointy crown with one big purple diamond)**

Morgana: It has started.


	4. The five senses

**(At the temple)**

 **(Desmond's comet passing by. And the glowing had stopped.)**

Kimiko: So that's is Desmond's comet. It is beautiful.

Ellas: Yeah, it's a thing you probably see once in your life.

Raimundo: And it also means that the battle against Morgana has started.

Ellas: Yes, now we focus on defeating her.

Kimiko: Let's check out our lockers to see what Master Fung put in there.

 **(Kimiko wants to open her locker, when suddenly she feels painful shocks in her hands)**

Kimiko: Ahhh, my hands.

Raimundo: Ah, don't yell so loudly.

 **(Raimundo covers his ears. Everything sounds 100 times louder than usual.)**

 **(Ellas suddenly smells a lot of different smells. It's starting to hurt his nose. )**

Ellas: What's this I can smell everything at the same time. It's hurting my nose.

Raimundo: My ears! These noises are killing me!

Ellas: Quick open your lockers, This gotta be our new powers.

 **(Ellas opens his locker and sees a bus of deodorant and he begins to spray himself. When he's done, he squeezes his nose slowly, slowly pulls his hand away)**

Ellas: It works, I don't smell those smells anymore.

 **(Raimundo opens his locker to and sees a black headphone, he grabs the headphones and puts him on his ears)**

Raimundo: I don't hear any noises. I hear everything normal.

 **(Kimiko tries to open her locker, but she keep feeling shocks.)**

Kimiko: Guys I can't open my locker, can you help me?

Raimundo: Yeah of course.

 **(Raimundo opens Kimiko's locker and looks for something)**

Raimundo: I don't see much, just a pair of gloves.

Kimiko: Just give them to me.

 **(Raimundo gives Kimiko the gloves and puts them on. She touches her locker, but this time she doesn't feel any shocks.)**

Ellas: Does it work?

Kimiko: Yes, I don't feel any shocks.'

 **(Clay and Omi are heading to the lockers. Clay is carrying Omi.)**

Omi: My eyes! My eyes!

Raimundo: What's wrong with Omi.

Clay: I don't know what wrong with him. He suddenly had pain in his eyes.

Kimiko: Ellas quick, look in Omi's locker and try to find something for his eyes.

 **(Ellas looks in Omi's locker and comes back with sunglasses. They look like Ping Pong's sunglasses)**

Ellas: Here Omi put these sunglasses on.

 **(Omi takes the sunglasses and puts them on.)**

Ellas: Are your eyes okay Omi?

Omi: My eyes they don't hurt anymore.

Clay: What's going on.

Kimiko: We don't know exactly, but it's has something to do with our new powers.

 **(the lunch bell goes off)**

Clay: Let us discuss this with a full stomach.

Raimundo: Seriously we're in a crisis here, and you're thinking of food.

Clay: Whatever this is, I haven't been effected with it.

Ellas: come on we're going to eat.

 **(Clay just got his food in front, when Master Fung comes in)**

Master Fung: Everything alright my young monks?

Omi: No Master Fung, what is going on?

Master Fung: You guys have received your new powers.

Clay: I haven't received any new powers.

 **(Clay takes a bite of his chicken, suddenly looks up with a frightening face. And he spits out his chicken.)**

Clay. What was that, I saw everything about how the chicken was made.

Kimiko: That is gross.

Master Fung: Clay put this on meal.

 **(Master Fung gives Clay a jar with sambal in it.)**

Clay: Put Sambal on my meal.

Master Fung: Yes, every meal you're going to eat. Put sambal on it.

 **(Clay puts the sambal on his chicken and start to eat)**

Raimundo: And?

Clay: It tastes like normal chicken.

Master Fung: So now all of you got your new powers.

Ellas: But what are the powers Master Fung.

Master Fung: I can't tell, But if you look good you will see something.

 **{Kimiko look to her fellow monks and start mumbling}**

Omi: I don't know Master Fung, And I'm an expert.

Raimundo: Sure you're.

 **(At the same time Raimundo gives Nilo his vegetables and gives him a box.)**

Raimundo: Good Nilo, you're a good monkey.

Nilo: Thank you.

Kimiko: I've got it. The five senses are our new powers.

Raimundo: What do you mean?

Kimiko: We each have five senses, but with each of us there is one who is sensitive.

Omi: Is that true Master Fung.

Master Fung: Yes.

Kimiko: Ellas has smell, Omi has sight, Raimundo has hearing, Clay has taste and I've got touch.

Ellas: Becoming the five. Five senses. I'm beginning to understand it.

Clay: But if these are our new powers, why can't we control it.

Kimiko: I've no idea.

 **(In this chapter Nilo in it. BTW is a squirrel monkey. Just wanted you guys to know)**


	5. Agamemnon

**(Later that day. It was stroming hard )**

 **(Kimiko was sitting in the living room, when Raimundo arrives with Nilo on his shoulder)**

Raimundo: Need some company?

Kimiko: Rai, you startled me.

Raimundo: Sorry, You want me to leave?

Kimiko: No, you can sit.

 **(Raimundo sits next to Kimiko. Nilo hops on Raimundo's lap)**

Raimundo: How are you feeling?

Kimiko: Honestly, scared. I feel scared.

 **(Kimiko looks at her hands)**

Kimiko: What have these to do with our new powers.

Raimundo: I don't know. I wish I know.

Kimiko: How are your ears Rai?

Raimundo: They are good, as long my headphone doesn't fall of.

Kimiko: What happens then?

Raimundo: I don't know I hear everything 100 times louder and painful noises.

Kimiko: That sounds bad.

Raimundo: Yeah it sounds bad.

 **(Clay, Ellas and Omi arrive in the living room.)**

Omi: What are you guys chat chittering about?

Ellas: It's chit chatting Omi.

Raimundo: Ha, even our prince here know more about slang than Omi.

Omi: Hey!

Ellas: I've studied the American slang.

Raimundo: Seriously dude, what haven't you studied?

 **(Suddenly Kimiko's phone rings)**

Kimiko: Oh Yuki is calling.

 **(Kimiko leaves the living room)**

Clay: So Rai, what are you lovebirds talking about.

Raimundo: Shut up Clay, we were just talking about what happened today.

Ellas: Raimundo can I ask you a question?

Raimundo: I thought you had studied, but sure you can ask me a question.

Ellas: Are you and Kimiko an item?

Raimundo: No, why do you want to know?

Ellas: No reason.

Raimundo: Are interest in Kimiko?

Ellas: Maybe, are you in interest in Kimiko?

Raimundo: Maybe, so what?

Clay: Oh no, please don't become rivals over who will win Kimiko.

Raimundo: Don't you worry Clay.

Ellas: Yeah, we won't fight over Kimiko.

 **(Kimiko comes back in the living room)**

Kimiko: What are you guys talking about?

Raimundo: Nothing.

Ellas: Yeah, nothing in particular.

Omi: How is Yuki?

Kimiko: Yuki is fine, She says she is coming to the temple.

Clay: That's is nice, when is she coming.

Kimiko: She didn't say, but she is coming soon.

 **(Raimundo looks on his watch)**

Raimundo: Hey guys it's getting late. I'm heading for my nest.

Kimiko: Yeah, we need all the rest we can get.

 **(Everybody was heading for bed, and everybody fell asleep quick)**

 **(Everybody was dreaming about Agamemnon)**

 **(Agamemnon has long white hair and a long white beard and a white dress over that a brown robe and an oak staff with a green diamond)**

Agamemnon: My dear five, I come here to warn you about Morgana. They way to defeat her for good is when work together as a team. With your friendship, nothing can come between your friendship.

 **(In Omi's dream)**

Agamemnon: Omi, you're a wise young monk and you're strong. But your friends are also strong. Don't just believe in yourself, but also believe in your friends.

 **(In Clay's dream)**

Agamemnon: Clay, you're a cowboy with a good heart. But don't let people abuse your goodness. And keep defending friends. Not only from harm, but also from painful words.

 **(Kimiko's dream)**

Agamemnon: Kimiko, You're a strong girl. Don't let anybody tell your you can't things because you're girl, believe in yourself. And then your friends will respect you.

 **(Ellas' dream)**

Agamemnon: Ellas, you're a smart prince. Share your knowledge to your teammates. But don't just see them as teammates, but as your friends, all of them.

 **(Raimundo's dream)**

Agamemnon: Raimundo, you're a rebel with a soft side. But don't keep your emotions locked up in yourself, tell how you're feeling inside and you will see that they will understand you.

Agamemnon: You all must listen to these messages and do what you must. You guys can become the five. I will send you guys a helper, who will help you guys to become the five. Save the world. Save the love and friendship. Defeat Morgana. I know you guys can do it.

 **(At that moment the thunder strikes hard and the monks woke up. Not only the thunder but also because of the dream they all had.)**


	6. knight Balin

**(The next morning)**

 **(Kimiko was in the kitchen making breakfast, when Raimundo walks in.)**

Kimiko: Morning Rai

Raimundo: Morning.

Kimiko: Yawn

Raimundo: Slept well?

Kimiko: Not really, I dreamed about Agamemnon.

 **(Raimundo looks shocked at Kimiko)**

Raimundo: Me too.

Kimiko: What?

 **(Ellas walks in, before he could say anything he let out a yawn)**

Ellas: You never guess what I dreamed about.

Raimundo: Let me guess, you dreamed about Agamemnon.

Ellas: How did you know?

Kimiko: Because Rai and I also dreamed about Agamemnon.

Ellas: What! You guys had the same dream I had?

Raimundo: Yes.

 **(Clay walks in and is heading refrigerator. Grabs the orange juice. Makes a sandwich and out the sambal on it)**

Clay: Morning partners.

Raimundo: Morning Clay.

Kimiko: Clay where did you dream about?

Clay: I dreamed about a guy who looks like Santa Claus.

Ellas: Agamemnon.

Clay: I dreamed about Agamemnon. Why do you ask.

Ellas: Because the three of us had the same dream.

Clay: What in tar nation?

 **(Omi walks in, he wanted to say something but Kimiko interrupted him before he could say something)**

Kimiko: Omi what was your dream about?

Omi: I dreamed about the greatest xiaolin warrior ever. Me!

Raimundo: Did you dream about anything else.

Omi: Indeed I've. I dreamed about Agamemnon.

Clay: That means that the five of us all had the same dream.

Ellas: This can't be a coincidence.

Omi: You guys dreamed about me?

Raimundo: Not about you chrome dome. We dreamed about Agamemnon.

Omi: Then it wasn't just a dream, I was a warning.

Kimiko: Agamemnon said that he would send a helper.

Clay: But he didn't mention his name.

Ellas: Let's go to Master Fung.

 **(The monks are heading for Master Fung room, but they only see a crying Dojo)**

Omi: What's wrong Dojo?

Dojo: Blue eyes is gone.

Raimundo: Ah no, not right now.

Kimiko: We need Master Fung.

Dojo: Yes, in need my baby blue eyes.

Ellas: Dojo please stop crying, this is an emergency.

Dojo: And my broken heart isn't

Ellas: This about becoming the five.

Dojo: What?

Kimiko: Let's look in the scrolls, maybe we will find something.

Raimundo: But first let's change, I'm not going to say in my pajama.

 **(Raimundo is in his room changing, beige cargo pants, a black t-shirt over that a dark green zip up hoodie and black and white all-star shoes. When suddenly he hears something)**

Raimundo: Nilo, did you hear that?

Nilo: No.

Raimundo: I think someone is outside.

 **(Nilo hops on Raimundo's shoulder, Raimundo crabs a baseball bat and walks outside, when he sees a man)**

Raimundo: Who are you?

Man: Excuse me?

Raimundo: who are dude and what are you doing here.

Man: My name is knight Balin. I've been sent by Agamemnon. The help the five.

Raimundo: You've been sent by Agamemnon?

Balin: Yes, do you know where the five are?

Raimundo: Yeah, I'm one of the five. I'm Raimundo.

 **(Balin looks shocked and kneels for him. Raimundo and Nilo look at each other with confused faces)**

Balin: Sir Raimundo, what honor to meet you.

Raimundo: Please don't do that.

Balin: Sorry sir Raimundo.

Raimundo: Come with me, I'll bring you to the others.

 **(Raimundo and Balin are walking in to the scroll room.)**

Kimiko: Hey Rai, we couldn't find anything in the scrolls.

Omi: Who is that.

Raimundo: This is, sorry dude I forgot your name.

Balin: My name is Balin, I'm here to help the five.

Ellas: You're our helper.

Balin: Are you guys the five?

Clay: Yeah, we're I'm Clay.

Balin: Sir Clay.

Omi: I'm Omi

Balin: Sir Omi.

Ellas: I'm prince Ellas. But you can say Ellas.

Balin: Sir Ellas.

Kimiko: And I'm Kimiko.

Balin: Lady Kimiko.

Raimundo: Why are you saying sir and lady and then our names.

Balin: Because you're the five.

Dojo: You forgot to introduce me. I'm Dojo Kanojo Cho.

Balin: It's an honor to meet you Dojo.

Dojo: No sir. That is just rude and I'm way older than those children.

Kimiko: Ignore him Balin, so when are we getting started to becoming the five.

Balin: Your starting right now.

 **(The monks look confused at Balin)**


	7. Who will be chosen?

**(At the scroll room)**

Kimiko: Our training starts now.

Balin: Yes, follow me.

Omi: Follow you where?

Balin: Please just follow me to the Heylin Seed's vault

 **(The monks follow Ballin to the Heylin Seed's vault )**

Raimundo: Why are we here?

Balin: Do you guys see this wall over here.

Raimundo: That's kinda obvious.

Balin: Behind this wall is the magic world.

Clay: What?

Balin: If one of you five put your hand on this wall, it becomes a portal to the magic world.

Omi: Really?

 **(Omi is slowly putting his on the wall, but is stopped by Balin.)**

Balin: You can't just enter the magic world like this.

Ellas: Why can't we just enter.

Balin: Because you are not protected.

Ellas: Why do we need to be protected.

Balin: Because if you enter the magic world without protection Morgana can turn you in an animal.

Clay: Turn us in to animals?

Balin: Yes, Morgana can't come out the magic world, but she controls the magic world.

Kimiko: How can we get these protections?

Balin: By performing tasks and you will get your protection.

Omi: It's that simple just give me a task.

Balin: It doesn't work that way sir Omi, you need be chosen to perform the task.

Clay: How do we get chosen to do the task?

Balin: I'll tell you guys later. But first let me tell about your powers and Morgana.

 **(The monks and Balin leave the vault and are heading for the main building.)**

Balin: Let me tell you about your powers and what you can do with it.

Raimundo: Okay the floor is yours.

Balin: Like everyone else you all the five senses, but with each one of you one is stronger.

Ellas: Yeah, we figured that out yesterday.

Balin: Sir Ellas your sense is smell. With your nose you can smell anybody you focus on. You can tell if this person is in the room or where he has been.

Ellas: I understand.

Balin: Sir Clay your sense is taste. If you taste something from somebody you will be able to taste their minds and know what they're thinking of.

Clay: Oh…nelly, that is a lot to take in.

Balin: Lady Kimiko your sense is touch. With your hand and your inner fire, you will be able to cure people who are in pain, But you have to do this when the sun is up or you will be weakend.

Kimiko: Okay, I get.

Balin: Sir Omi your sense is sight. If you look in someone's reflection in the water, you will able to see if someone speaks the truth. And you can see thinks coming even the haven't happened yet.

Omi: So I can see in the future, that is icy!

Raimundo: You mean that is cool, Seriously read a book about American slang.

Balin: Sir Raimundo your sense is hearing. With your ears you can hear things others can't understand. And you can hear thing that are 100 miles away.

Raimundo: Things others can understand, so I'm like a translator for them.

Balin: Sort of.

Ellas: Now tell us about Morgana.

Balin: Oh yeah, like I said earlier she controls the magic world. And she can turn you in to animals.

Raimundo: Skip that part, we know that already.

Balin: Morgana is also very manipulative, she will do anything to get you on her side.

Omi: I'm not going to fall for her sneaky tricks.

Balin: please don't interrupt me.

Omi: Sorry Balin.

Balin: Morgana knows you. She knows your weaknesses and your greatest desires.

Kimiko: And if we join her she promises she will make your wish come true.

Balin: Yes, but you must not fall for it.

Raimundo: Does Morgana have a weakness?

Balin: Morgana has one, she is afraid of fire.

Kimiko: That means that my element is the most effective against her.

Balin: Yes, we need your element is this battle.

Ellas: But how are we to be the five.

Balin: To become one of the five you must have the symbol of the five.

Clay: the symbol of the five.

Balin: You must go in the magic world and find the fairy of the lake.

Omi: And she will give us the symbol of the five.

Balin: Yes, she will give you the symbol.

Raimundo: Dude you said we can't enter the magic world without protection.

Kimiko: Yeah and you said that we need be chosen to do the task.

 **(Balin gets something out of his pocket)**

Balin: This the amulet of the five. This will decide who will become one of the five.

Clay: How does it work?

Balin: It will show an animal, each of you have an animal that represent you.

Omi: And that animals shows, that means you're chosen to become one of the five.

Balin: Yes, but first put your right hand on the amulet.

 **(The monks put their right hands of the amulet)**

Balin: These are your animals: The Pegasus for Ellas, the wolf for Raimundo, the ox for Clay, the phoenix for Kimiko and the turtle for Omi.

Omi: I get a turtle, that's not fair they all have better animals.

Raimundo: Omi shut up. Balin continu.

Balin: Oh might amulet of the five, please tell us who will be the first to become one of the five. By the power of Desmond and Agamemnon. Show us who you chosen!

 **(The amulet lights up with a blue light and Balin looked at the amulet)**

Balin: It's a phoenix, Lady Kimiko you're chosen.

 **(Balin showes the monks the amulet and there is a phoenix on it.)**


	8. Kimiko's task part 1

**(Later that day, Kimiko is sitting in the garden, Raimundo is walking with Nilo on his shoulder)**

Raimundo: Look there she's Nilo.

Nilo: Go.

Raimundo: You mean I should talk with her.

Nilo: Yes.

Raimundo: Okay, I'll talk to her.

 **(Raimundo is walking towards Kimiko, when he hears her sing and he hides behind a tree.)**

Kimiko: Tale as old as time, True as it can be, Barely even….friends

 **(Raimundo slips and Kimiko turns around and sees him)**

Kimiko: Were you spying on me?

Raimundo: No, I was looking for you, but you were busy. So I hide behind that tree.

Kimiko: In other words you were spying on me.

Raimundo: I just wanted to make sure you're okay.

Kimiko: Thanks.

 **(Raimundo sit next to Kimiko)**

Raimundo: I didn't know you liked to sing, You have a beautiful voice.

Kimiko: Really, thanks. Whenever I feel sad I just sing this song and I feel better.

Raimundo: Isn't that song from Beauty and the Beast.

Kimiko: Yes, it's my favorite movie and my favorite song.

Raimundo: So what is bothering you?

Kimiko: I'm scared, scared I mess this up and that we can't become the five.

Raimundo: The amulet wouldn't chose you, I you weren't ready for it.

Kimiko: But I'm not ready for it.

Raimundo: I think you're ready for it. And you know it too.

 **(Raimundo stands and stretches out his hand to Kimiko and she grabs his hand )**

Raimundo: I know you can do this, you're the only one who can do this.

Kimiko: Thanks for believing in me Rai.

Raimundo: I will always believe in you Kimiko.

 **(Raimundo and Kimiko walk back to the temple)**

 **(At the temple square, stands a large object with big pipes )**

Balin: Lady Kimiko in front of you stands the first part of your task.

Kimiko: What do I've to do?

Balin: With your fire, you must create a phoenix.

Kimiko: And these pipes.

Balin: Find the right pipes and the phoenix will rise.

Kimiko: Okay, I think I understand.

 **(Kimiko takes a deep breath, and start shooting fire in the pipes, but nothing happens)**

Kimiko: I didn't work.

Raimundo: Don't worry Kimiko it was your first try.

Kimiko: I can't do this.

Raimundo: Yes you can. Believe in yourself, I believe you can do it.

Kimiko: But Rai.

Raimundo: No buts, just think of the song. Sing it in your head.

 **(Kimiko takes a deep breath and keeps thinking of the song)**

Kimiko: I can do this.

Raimundo: keep going Kimiko.

 **(The other monks are standing next to Raimundo)**

Omi: What's she doing

Clay: Omi be quiet, she trying to focus.

Ellas: Raimundo how is she doing?

Raimundo: She will be fine, if we let her focus.

Ellas: We all believe in you Kimiko, I especially believe in you.

Kimiko: Thank you Ellas. That's very sweet of you.

 **(Kimiko feels completely focus and again shoots hair fire in the pipes, this time a beautiful fire phoenix rises out of the pipes.)**

Kimiko: I did, I really did it.

Raimundo: Way to go girl!

Ellas: See I know you could do it!

Balin: Nice work lady Kimiko.

 **(The next day. Kimiko and Balin are standing in front of an old tree)**

Balin: Are you ready for the next part of the task lady Kimiko?

Kimiko: I'm ready for it Balin.

Balin: For the next part you have to cure this tree, with your hands

Kimiko: Cure this tree, but the tree is older than Master Fung.

Balin: If you cure this tree, I will lead you to your amulet and then you can enter the magic world.

Kimiko: and get my symbol of the five.

Balin: Indeed, good luck lady Kimiko.

 **(Kimiko takes of her gloves and start touching the tree, but immediately pulls her hands away.)**

Kimiko: Ah, my hands.

Ellas: Need some help?

Kimiko: Ellas, did you stand there for a long time?

Ellas: I wanted the see, if you were doing okay.

Kimiko: Not so great, as you can see.

Ellas: Let me help you.

 **(Ellas is sitting next to Kimiko on his knees and grabs her wrists)**

Ellas: Okay think of a person you really care about and imagine that person.

Kimiko: A person I care about?

Ellas: Yeah, maybe a certain boy you may like. I'm just saying.

Kimiko: My parents, they maybe divorced but I love them the same.

Ellas: Yeah, that's a great idea, focus on your parents,

 **(Ellas puts Kimiko's hand on the tree and Kimiko is focusing. Suddenly the tree start to glow, with a gold light and an apple falls out of the tree. Ellas grabs the apple)**

Kimiko: The tree it looks good, I cured it.

Ellas: Here this felt out of the tree.

 **(Ellas hands Kimiko the apple and Kimiko opens the apple. She sees her amulet and takes it out. The amulet had a phoenix on it just like Balin's amulet)**

Kimiko: Look it's my amulet.

Ellas: You can go to the magic world and get your symbol.

 **(Kimiko gives Ellas a hug.)**

Kimiko: Thank you Ellas

Ellas: Anytime

 **(At the same time Raimundo walks by and sees Kimiko and Ellas hug and quickly walks away.)**


	9. Kimiko's task part 2

**(At the temple, living room, Kimiko and Ellas are entering the living room)**

Kimiko: I found my amulet.

Omi: Kimiko that is amazing.

Clay: Good work little lady.

Raimundo: I know you could do it.

Kimiko: Thanks you, especially you Ellas you helped with this one.

Ellas: No problem.

 **(Kimiko gives Ellas a kiss on his cheek, Raimundo looks away)**

Ellas: Really it was no problem, I will always help you.

Kimiko: I'm head for the Heylin Seed's vault, I will see you guys later.

Balin: Lady Kimiko, I'm coming with you.

 **(Kimiko and Balin are in the Heylin Seed's vault )**

Balin: Are you ready lady Kimiko.

Kimiko: Yes I'm ready for it.

Balin: If you go in there, you need to follow the phoenix.

Kimiko: Follow the phoenix. Got it.

Balin: Lady Kimiko, you don't need your gloves anymore.

Kimiko: What?

Balin: Once you developed you sense, you can control it, you won't feel shocks anymore.

Kimiko: That's is amazing, I don't have to wear these anymore.

 **(Kimiko takes of her gloves to Balin, and puts her amulet on.)**

Balin: With your amulet on, your protected against Morganna.

Kimiko: She can't change me into an animal anymore?

Balin: Yes, Good luck lady Kimiko.

Kimiko: Thanks.

 **(Kimiko lays her hand on the wall, the wall start to open. Behind the wall is a giant forest. Kimiko enters the forest and the portal closed behind her. Kimiko is in the forest.)**

Kimiko: Wow, I'm in the magic world, I'm actually in the magic world. Focus Kimiko you need to follow the phoenix.

 **(Kimiko looks around but sees nothing)**

 **(Meanwhile at the xiaolin temple, Balin enters the living room)**

Balin: Kimiko is in the magic world, she getting her symbol.

Raimundo: Really, I hope everything goes well for her.

Ellas: I want her to come back safely

Balin: Kimiko is a smart and strong girl, she will be alright.

Omi: But Morgana is strong, what if she gets to Kimiko.

Ellas: : Kimiko isn't going to fall for Morgana tricks.

Raimundo: : Yeah, Kimiko has a strong will, and if she puts her mind on something she will fight for it no matter what.

Clay: We just have keep believing in her.

Omi: Yes, we have to believe in Kimiko.

Balin: This is how the five should be like, keep supporting each other.

 **(Balin walks away.)**

Raimundo: Hey Ellas, did you really helped Kimiko with the tree.

Ellas: Yeah, she had trouble focusing so I helped her.

Raimundo: And what did you do?

Ellas: I told her that she should imagine someone she cares a lot about.

Raimundo: And you were hoping she thought about you.

Ellas: It doesn't matter what I thought, she thought about her parents. And it worked.

Raimundo: And you are rewarded with a hug and a kiss.

(Raimundo and Ellas look with mad face at each other)

Clay: Oh no, I think this is the beginning of an ugly rivalry.

Omi: An rivalry about what?

Clay: Not what, but who.

Omi: Who are they fighting over?

Clay: Kimiko, but the fighting hasn't stared yet. But this is going to be a problem.

Omi: Because if those two fight, we can't become the five.

Clay: This going to be a rough rodeo.

 **(Omi is walk towards Raimundo and Ellas)**

Omi: You guys need to stop this.

Raimundo: Stop what.

Clay: It's obviously that you both like Kimiko.

Ellas: So what if we both like her.

Clay: We can't have this rivalry. Especially right now, our friendship is the most important thing right now.

Raimundo: Friends? With him, never in my life.

Ellas: For the first time I agree with Raimundo.

 **(Raimundo and Ellas both leave the living room. Clay and Omi look with worried faces to each other)**

 **(Meanwhile in the magic world, with Morgana)**

Morgana: Somethings feels off, Like someone else is here. Quaerere!

(Morgana puts a spell on a tree and she sees Kimiko)

Morgana: Oh, what cute a xiaolin monk. A girl monk. She is one the five. Kimiko.

 **(Meanwhile back at Kimiko.)**

Kimiko: Come on Kimiko you can do this, you have to do this.

(Kimiko closed her eyes and put out her hand. Suddenly she feels something. She opens her eyes and looks at her hand.)

Kimiko: Feathers? Phoenix feathers.

 **(More feathers stared to fall out the sky and Kimiko is following the trail of phoenix feathers. Kimiko keeps walking, when out of nowhere she sees a woman. The woman dressed in white and she looks nice.)**

Kimiko: Hello, who are you?

Morgana: My name is Morgana.

Kimiko: Morgana!

 **(Kimiko steps back and holds her amulet up.)**

Kimiko: You can't do me anything. I'm protected.

Morgana: Do you anything? Why would I do that.

Kimiko: I've heard stories about you and they weren't good.

Morgana: Oh those stories, I'm not so bad as you guys think.

Kimiko: Then why are you locked up here?

Morgana: Because of the disagreement Desmond and I had.

Kimiko: Yeah, when you were trying to steal his sword.

Morgana: I think we started off the wrong foot.

Kimiko: It went bad when you said your name.

Morgana: I'm a powerful woman Kimiko, I can grand your biggest wish.

Kimiko: I know you can, but I'm not interest.

Morgana: So you don't want your parents back together?

Kimiko: How did you know about my parents?

Morgana: I know everything about your parents. Your father the big game inventor and your mother the big fashion designer. Their names are huge in your world.

Kimiko: I will not join you, I'm getting my symbol and I will become one of the five.

Morgana: I can get your parents back together and you guys will be one big happy family.

Kimiko: But the love between my parents isn't real and if you win all the love will disappear.

Morgana: Even when I rule the world. I can make them love each other and you.

Kimiko: No!

 **(Kimiko wants to walk past Morgana, but Morgana blocks her.)**

Morgana: Last change Kimiko.

Kimiko: I will never join you. I'm not letting the love disappear from this world.

 **(Morgana keeps blocking Kimiko, but Kimiko put the amulet near Morgana's face and backs off.)**

 **(Kimiko is walking farther and farther until she sees an open spot. Suddenly she sees a white rock. Kimiko walks to the rock and kneels next to the rock. When see touches the rock something appears. It has the shape of her amulet, Kimiko puts her amulet on it. Her amulet disappears and white smokes appears. Suddenly she sees a lake and next to it a beautiful woman. Kimiko walks towards the woman)**

Kimiko: Are you the fairy of the lake?

Fairy: Yes I'm the fairy. And you can be really proud of yourself Kimiko.

Kimiko: Thank you.

Fairy: Uncover your right shoulder

(Kimiko uncovers her shoulder and the fairy puts her left hand on Kimiko's shoulder, when she removes her hand a silver five-fold star appeared.)

Fairy: Your symbol of the five

Kimiko: Thank you.

 **(The fairy grabs Kimiko hand and she starts taliking in Kimiko's head.)**

Fairy: Love can't be forced by anybody or by magic, love comes from the heart. Your parent love you and you will always be the most important girl in their life. And your friends will be very proud of you Kimiko.

Kimiko: Thank you.

Fairy: Quick you have your symbol and it will protect you but not for long.

Kimiko: Can Morgana turn me in to an animal?

Fairy: No she can't, but if the symbol doesn't protect you anymore she can hold you as her prisoner here. Quick go!

 **(The fairy disappeared along with the lake. Kimiko was running through the forest as fast she can. She reached the portal and goes throw it. Kimiko was back at the temple with her symbol.)**


	10. Yuki

**(At the temple, dining room. Kimiko comes running in.)**

Omi: Kimiko you're back.

Kimiko: Yes, I'm back.

Omi: Did you get your symbol?

Clay: First let the girl sit and eat, you must be starving?

 **(Kimiko sit down and eats some food.)**

Raimundo: So what's the magic world like?

Kimiko: It's actually one big forest. At first you think nothing happens there.

Balin: Did you follow the phoenix?

Kimiko: At first nothing happened, but then when I focused phoenix feathers fell out the sky.

Clay: What did you do?

Kimiko: I followed the feathers.

Ellas: Did you face Morgana?

Kimiko: Yes, she was trying to get me on her side.

Raimundo: What was she doing?

Kimiko: She said she could my parents back together. One big happy family again.

Omi: And how was Morgana like?

Kimiko: She was dressed up in white and you think she looks nice.

Balin: I should of thought of that, she trying to look innocent.

Kimiko: But once I started to refuse to join her, she was getting mad.

Ellas: Did she try to harm you?

Kimiko: She wasn't let my pass, but when I held my amulet near her she pulled back.

Balin: So Morgana is afraid of the amulet?

Kimiko: Yeah, I think so.

Ellas: She probably know that she can't do anything and that makes her scared.

Balin: Lady Kimiko can you show us your symbol?

Kimiko: Yes.

 **(Kimiko uncovers her right shoulder and show the symbol.)**

Raimundo: A tattoo, try explaining that to your parents.

Balin: You did a good job lady Kimiko, Agamemnon will be very proud of you.

Clay: Yeah, not just him, I think I speak of all of us that we're also very proud of you.

Kimiko: Really?

Raimundo: Way to go girl.

Ellas: You were excellent

Omi: You did good, for a girl.

Kimiko: Seriously Omi?

Omi: Okay you did a good job, no matter that you are a girl.

Dojo: Yeah and now you guys can clean up the dining room and the kitchen.

 **(Everybody sighs)**

Raimundo: Come on guys we must defeat evil with the name chores.

Kimiko: The evil that never leave us alone.

Dojo: Hurry up, before the evil takes over the temple.

 **(The night falls and the monks headed for bed. Balin and Dojo are talking)**

Dojo: Do you think they really become the five in time.

Balin: Yes, I believe in them, you should too.

Dojo: I do, but I'm worried about the rivalry between Raimundo and Ellas.

Balin: Which rivalry?

Dojo: You seriously haven't notes yet. They both have a thing for Kimiko.

Balin: A thing for lady Kimiko?

Dojo: Wow, and I thought that only Omi had problems with American slang.

Balin: But what is it between sir Raimundo and sir Ellas?

Dojo: They both have a crush on Kimiko, you know what a crush is?

Balin: Ah, they both wanna win lady Kimiko's heart over.

Dojo: Yeah and they don't wanna be friends with each other, because of that.

Balin: I should talk to them, this can't be in the way of becoming the five.

Dojo: Do you think it's going to work?

Balin: Let's hope so. For the sake of the world, let's hope so.

 **(Balin stands up and heads for his cabin in the woods, not far from the temple.)**

 **(The next morning, dining room. The monks are having breakfast.)**

Clay: Do you guys think one of us is becoming one the five today.

Omi: The amulet decides, plus we all know that the amulet is going to choose me.

Ellas: The amulet chooses whoever is ready for it.

Omi: I'm ready for it, I'm going to defeat Morgana.

Kimiko: Omi you aren't one the five yet.

Omi: But I will today.

Raimundo: Maybe the amulet isn't going to choose you.

Omi: And what he's going to choose you. Oh Raimundo you make me laugh.

 **(Omi keeps laughing and Raimundo look angry at him.)**

Raimundo: And why would the amulet not choose me?

Omi: Well my friend, you're the last one to became an apprentice, so you most likely the last one to become one of the five.

Raimundo: That theory doesn't make any sense.

Clay: Omi you shouldn't judge a book by his cover.

Omi: Which book are you talking about?

Kimiko: It's a saying. You can't just judge people from how to look.

Omi: But I know Raimundo.

Kimiko: Yeah, but you judge Raimundo, based on the fact that he became an apprentice later then us.

 **(Suddenly Kimiko hears her phone bleep. And reads the text** )

Ellas: Who did you get a text from?

Kimiko: It's a text from Yuki.

Ellas: What does it say?

Kimiko: She is here, she waiting at the entrance.

 **(Kimiko stands up and walks towards the entrance, where a girl stands. She looks like Tigress from xiaolin chronicles. But she has grey eye. She is a little bit taller than Kimiko.)**

Kimiko: Yuki you're here.

Yuki: Kimiko it's so good to see after all this time.

 **(The two girls hug, while the other monks arrive. The girls stop hugging)**

Kimiko: Yuki these are my fellow monks. This is Clay.

Clay: Howdy lady.

Yuki: Hey there cowboy.

Kimiko: This Raimundo and his little monkey friend Nilo.

Nilo: Hello.

Yuki: Oh hello to you, you cutie.

 **(Nilo giggles.)**

Raimundo: What's up.

Yuki: Everything is cool.

Omi: Are you having it cold?

Kimiko: And this is Omi over here.

Yuki: Hi Omi and no I don't have it cold, I'm fine.

Omi: That's nice to hear.

Kimiko: Last but not least, this is prince Ellas.

Yuki: It's an honor to meet you prince Ellas.

Ellas: Thanks but you can just say Ellas.

Yuki: Okay.

 **(Yuki stares at Ellas. When Kikmiko tries to snap her out of it.)**

Kimiko: Yuki are you okay?

Yuki: Yeah, I'm just a bit tired from the long trip.

Kimiko: It's okay, you are going to stay in my room.

Yuki: Yeah fun, just like old times!

 **(The monks and Yuki are walking towards the dinning, they are eating their breakfast when Balin walks in.)**

Balin: Good morning everybody.

Kimiko: Good morning Balin, this is Yuki my best friend she is going to stay for a while.

Balin: Hello it's an honor to meet one of lady Kimiko's friends. My name is Balin.

Yuki: Hello Balin it's nice to meet you too. But what are doing here exactly.

Balin: I was sent here by Agamemnon, to help the monks become the five.

Yuki: Okay

Kimiko: I will explain it later to you.

Balin: Speaking of becoming the five, it's time for the next person to become on the five.

 **(Balin gets the amulet out his pocket and the monks lay their hands on it. The amulet start to glow and Balin looks at the amulet, but he looks surprised at the amulet.)**

Ellas: What's it?

Balin: That's weird.

Raimundo: What's wrong.

Balin: Nothing appeared on the amulet.

Clay: What in tar nation?

Balin: Yeah look.

 **(Balin shows the monks the empty amulet.)**

Omi: What does that mean?

Balin: That non off you four boys ready is to become one of the five.

 **(The monks look with shocked and confused faces at each other.)**

If you may have notes, I've named Kimiko's best friend Yuki instead of Keiko, Because I liked the name Yuki more, that is what I wanted to make clear to you.


	11. Time is running out!

**(Dining room with the monks.)**

Omi: What do you mean non off us ready to become one of the five.

Balin: The amulet doesn't show any of you animals, so the amulet thinks you're not ready.

Omi: Than that thing is broken, because i'm ready for it!

Balin: The amulet doesn't agree with you.

Ellas: So what are we going to do?

Balin: We need to find the cause, why you boys aren't ready for it.

Raimundo: How are we going to do that.

Clay: I maybe know a reason why we can't become the five.

Kimiko: What's it Clay?

Clay: Raimundo and Ellas are still in a fight.

Kimiko: A fight about what.

 **(Clay looks at Raimundo and Ellas they are both shaking their heads.)**

Clay: I can't tell but, Balin is going to discuss this with them, right Balin?

Balin: Right, I would like to talk with you two later.

Ellas: Fine!

Raimundo: Fine!

Kimiko: But that still doesn't explain Clay or Omi.

Yuki: Maybe you guys are scared, deep down you're all scared.

Omi: Scared? Me scared? I don't have any fears.

Raimundo: Expect for squirrels.

Omi: Okay so maybe, I'm scared of something.

Kimiko: So what happens now?

Balin: I don't know, we have to keep thinking?

 **(The monks are heading for the living room, expect for Raimundo, Ellas and Balin they are heading for the mediation room.)**

Balin: I've heard that you two are in a fight.

Raimundo: Check your sources, because that is not true.

Ellas: And what would we be fighting about.

Balin: Lady Kimiko's heart.

Raimundo: You think we're fighting about Kimiko.

Ellas: That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard.

Balin: You both have strong feelings for her right?

Raimundo: I've have crush on Kimiko? That is not true.

Ellas: Yeah, I just think she is sweet.

Balin: stop denying it, I see the way you both look at her.

Raimundo: Okay, I admit it I've romantic feelings for Kimiko.

Balin: Thank you for you honesty sir Raimundo. And you sir Ellas?

Ellas: Fine, I've a crush on her too.

Balin: You should Kimiko about this and maybe she has a crush on one of you two.

Ellas: And then?

Balin: Maybe she will choose one of you and then this rivalry will end.

Raimundo: I'm not going to tell Kimiko how I truly feel about her.

Ellas: Yeah, me neither.

Balin: As long this rivalry of you two is going on, you guys can't become the five.

Raimundo: Why not.

Balin: Because the most important thing is your friendship.

 **(Raimundo and Ellas look at each other.)**

Raimundo: Truce?

Ellas: Truce.

 **(Raimundo and Ellas shake hands. They are leaving the room and heading for the living room.)**

Kimiko: So did you guys talked and everything is alright now?

Raimundo: We're having a truce.

Ellas: Yeah, becoming the five is most important thing now.

Yuki: So what exactly means it becoming the five? You guys are already with five.

Kimiko: We have to develop our senses and then we're ready to become the five.

Yuki: That explains why Raimundo wears a headphone and Omi wears sunglasses al the time.

Kimiko: Yeah,

Yuki: But I don't see anything about Ellas and Clay.

Kimiko: Well Ellas has to spray deodorant every four hours or else he will faint.

Yuki: Oh that doesn't sound nice at all.

Ellas: Well I'm used to it now.

Kimiko: And Clay has to put sambal on every meal.

Yuki: Every meal?

Clay: Yep, every meal.

Yuki: What about you Kimiko, I don't see anything about you.

Kimiko: Because I already have develop my sense.

Yuki: Oh okay, Let me see if I got this right? Omi has sight?

Omi: Yes, that is my sense.

Yuki: Clay must have taste.

Clay: You're right lady.

Yuki: Ellas has smell?

Ellas: Yes, you're right.

Yuki: Raimundo wears headphones, something with his ears. Raimundo has hearing.

Raimundo: I've the hearing sense.

Yuki: Then you have touch, right Kimiko?

Kimiko: Yes and because I hadn't developed my powers I had to wear gloves.

Yuki: Al the time, even in your sleep?

Kimiko: Even in my sleep.

Yuki: And who are you fighting?

Clay: Her name is Morgana.

Omi: And she isn't a nice lady.

Kimiko: She is even worse in person.

Yuki: You've met her?

Kimiko: Yeah, when I was in the magic world yesterday.

Yuki: Senses, magic world and becoming the five. That's a lot to take in.

Ellas: As long as you stay here, you will get used to it.

Yuki: But this Morgana lady, she can't come here?

Kimiko: Don't you worry Yuki, she can't get out of the magic world.

Raimundo: And you can't get in, because you aren't one the five.

Yuki: That is a relief.

Omi: The only way Morgana is getting out, is if she get the sword of king Desmond.

Yuki: What?

Omi: Or if we don't become the five then she will win for sure.

 **(Everyone was throwing a pillow at Omi)**

Raimundo: shut up Omi.

Ellas: Yeah, don't freak her out. We can prevent that.

Yuki: Really? You guys can do that.

Ellas: Sure we can and we will protect you?

Kimiko: Ellas is right, we are going to be the five.

Raimundo: And we're going to defeat Morgana once and for all.

Clay: Count me in partner.

Omi: We will be victorious.

Yuki: I believe that you guys can do it.

Kimiko: Thank you Yuki.

 **(The night falls in the xiaolin temple. And the five monks dream again about Agamemnon.)**

Agamemnon: Me dear five, you have to hurry. You guys need come here and get the sword. I'm getting weaker and can't protect the sword for long. Please hurry!

 **(The next morning.)**

Raimundo: Before this start all over again. Who dreamed about Agamemnon?

 **(The five monks raise their hands.)**

Ellas: That means we've to hurry.

Kimiko: Yeah, Agamemnon is getting weaker and then Morgana can easily steal the sword.

Clay: But the four of us aren't ready yet.

Kimiko: That's why I've decide something.

Yuki: What have you decided?

Kimiko: I'm going in the magic world to get the sword from Agamemnon.

 **(The four monks and Yuki look stunned at Kimiko.)**


	12. Morgana's roots

**(Xiaolin temple, dining room.)**

Raimundo: You wanna go in the magic world, alone?

Kimiko: Yes, it's the best thing we can do right.

Ellas: You can't go alone.

Kimiko: I've to, non-off you has your amulet yet or your symbol.

Raimundo: There has to be another way, to get the sword.

Kimiko: Time is running out guys, we've do something.

Clay: Yeah, we will find something. But this is crazy Kimiko.

Omi: Morgana can't turn you into an animal, but she can hold you prison there.

Kimiko: That's not going to happen.

Raimundo: And you're alone and if you have to sword, she can easily steal it from you.

Kimiko: Don't you think I'm strong enough.

Raimundo: I'm not saying that, I'm trying to say we stand stronger as a group.

Kimiko: I can do this guys, Morgana is afraid of fire and that is my element.

Yuki: Kimiko I agree with the boys, there has to be another way.

Kimiko: Think of something or else I'm going in the magic world to get the sword.

Clay: We take another shoot with the amulet.

Kimiko: That takes too long. If the sword is in the temple we can keep it safe.

Ellas: How do you know that the sword or Agamemnon is in the magic world?

Kimiko: Because in the dream, I saw Agamemnon at the lake where the fairy was.

Omi: You have to discuss this with Balin.

Kimiko: Fine I will discuss it with Balin.

 **(At that moment Balin arrives in the dining room.)**

Balin: Discuss what?

Omi: Kimiko wants to get in the magic world to get the sword from Agamemnon.

Balin: What? Lady Kimiko are you sure you want to do this.

Kimiko: Yes, I don't see another option.

Balin: Okay, you can go.

Raimundo: What? You're letting her go.

Balin: Time is running out, we have to trying everything to keep to sword of Morgana's hands.

Raimundo: Yeah that is true, but.

Kimiko: No buts Raimundo, I will be safe. I promise you guys.

 **(The monks, Yuki and Balin are leaving the dining room and enetering the Heylin Seed's vault** )

Balin: Are you ready Lady Kimiko?

Kimiko: Yes, I'm ready.

Ellas: At least bring a Shen Gong Wu with you.

Balin: Those won't have any use in the magic world, count on you xiaolin element.

Kimiko: I will. Be right back guys.

 **(Kimiko puts her hand on the wall and the portal opens. As Kimiko enters the portal she waves her friends goodbye, they're waving back with concerned faces.)**

 **(Xiaolin temple, living room, Yuki is sitting alone when Ellas arrives.)**

Ellas: Are you okay?

Yuki: I'm just worried about Kimiko.

Ellas: Yeah, me too.

Yuki: I just want her to be safe.

Ellas: Let's not think the worst off it.

Yuki: Do you want to sit with me and talk that will distract me from all this?

Ellas: Sure, not a problem.

 **(Ellas sits next to Yuki.)**

Yuki: So you highness, tell me about yourself.

Ellas: My name is Ellas Follias II, from the dimension Avnio.

Yuki: And why did your parents named you Ellas?

Ellas: Because they knew when I was born that I was going to be the dragon of energy.

Yuki: But you're Ellas Follias II, Was there another dragon of energy in your family.

Ellas: Yeah, my great- great –great- great- grandfather, was the first dragon in my family.

Yuki: That's very interesting. And do you look like this in your dimension?

Ellas: No, this is my human form, expect for ears, they look like elf ears.

Yuki: Can I see your original form?

Ellas: Okay, I will show you.

 **(A white light appeard and Ellas changed in to his other form.)**

Ellas: You like it?

Yuki: This is so cool, you're totally blue.

Ellas: All the males are light blue in my dimension. And the females are light purple.

Yuki: You know, from somebody from another dimension. You're fitting right in with us.

Ellas: Thank you Yuki, you're a really sweet girl.

 **(Yuki giggles and Ellas changes back in to his human form.)**

Ellas: Now tell me about you. Who is Yuki.

Yuki: Well I was born on a snowy day, that is why my parents named me Yuki.

Ellas: Because Yuki means snow in Japanese, right?

Yuki: Yeah that is right.

Ellas: And what do you parents do?

Yuki: Well my mother is the principal off a very good private school for girls.

Ellas: And your dad?

Yuki: My dad is a toy designer, He works a lot with Kimiko's dad.

Ellas: Is that how you meet Kimiko?

Yuki: Yes, that is how we meet and became best friends.

 **(Suddenly Ellas' watch goes off.)**

Ellas: I need to spray or else I will faint.

Yuki: Hurry up.

Ellas: Okay, see you later.

Yuki: Yeah, see you later.

 **(Ellas leaves the living room.)**

 **(Meanwhile in the magic world.)**

Kimiko: Okay Kimiko, just find the way to the lake and get the sword.

Morgana: Yeah, get the sword of Agamemnon and give it to me.

 **(Kimiko turns around)**

Kimiko: Morgana!

Morgana: Who else is here?

 **(Suddenly Kimiko hears Agamemnon's voice in her head.)**

Agamemnon: Kimiko it isn't safe! Get out of there!

Morgana: Let me guess, that is Agamemnon warning you?

Agamemnon: Run Kimiko!

 **(Kimiko start running, but Morgana blocks her.)**

Morgana: Leaving already, It was just starting to get fun.

Kimiko: Yeah and I'm leaving now.

Morgana: I don't think so, you're staying here.

Kimiko: Not in a million years.

Morgana: Comprehendo!

 **(Kimiko is running, while Morgana catches a spell on two trees, giant roots come out of the tree and they grab Kimiko.)**

Kimiko: Hey, let me go!

Morgana: Try whatever you want my dear, but you can't get out of my roots.

Kimiko: I will get out of this and I'm not your dear.

Morgana: And how are you getting out of this?

Kimiko: My friends will come for me.

Morgana: I'm counting on it. Adnuntiatio!

 **(Xiaolin temple, the monks, Yuki and Balin are watching T.V, when suddenly Morgana appears on the screen.)**

Morgana: Hello everybody.

Balin: Morgana, what are you doing there?

Morgana: Just wanted to let you guys know that I've captured your dear friend Kimiko.

Raimundo: Kimiko!

Ellas: You evil witch! Let her go!

Morgana: No, if you want her back! You must come here and get her. Goodbye monks.

Raimundo: No wait!

 **(Morgana dispread from the screen.)**

Yuki: Oh no Kimiko!

Clay: What are we going to do?

Raimundo: I don't know what you guys are going to do, but I'm going to get Kimiko.

Balin: Sir Raimundo, you can't go you're not protected.

Raimundo: I don't care, I don't wanna lose somebody I care deeply about. Not again.

Balin: But sir Raimundo.

Raimundo: I lost my mom, I don't wanna lose Kimiko too. Please I'm begging you.

Balin: Okay come here you guys.

 **(Balin gets the amulet out of his pocket)**

Omi: But can we call the powers of the amulet without Kimiko.

Balin: We have no choice.

Clay: But the last time the amulet made it clear that non-off us is ready.

Balin: We've to hope for the best.

 **(The four monks lay their hands on the amulet and it starts to glow. Balin shows the monks the amulet.)**

Ellas: It's a wolf.

Clay: That's Raimundo's sign.

Balin: Sir Raimundo it's up to you to save lady Kimiko.


	13. Raimundo's task part 1

**(Xiaolin temple, living room.)**

Raimundo: I'm ready for it.

Omi: Raimundo is becoming one of the five before me, how is that possible?

Raimundo: Hey, don't worry about you not being chosen, the most important thing saving Kimiko.

Clay: That's it! That's why you are chosen Raimundo.

Ellas: And why is Raimundo chosen according to you.

Clay: Raimundo opened up. He talked about what he truly feels.

Raimundo: What do you mean I don't get it.

Clay: Rai, you showed your emotions and you didn't hide them inside.

Balin: That's a very good observation sir Clay.

Raimundo: Okay, enough about that. Let's get started.

Balin: Not today sir Raimundo.

Raimundo: What!? Why not today.

Balin: It's late, you should be well rested before you get stared.

Raimundo: But Kimiko, she needs help.

Balin: Get some sleep, all of you get some sleep.

 **(Everybody is walking back to their rooms and goes to sleep.)**

 **(Meanwhile in the magic world. Morgana sits in a throne made of roots.)**

Morgana: So is the princess comfortable?

Kimiko: You won't win this you know, I will get out of this.

Morgana: You said that four hours ago and nothing happened.

Kimiko: My friends will come for me.

Morgana: But Kimi, non-off your friends has their amulet or their symbol.

Kimiko: One of them will get it and will free me, just watch it.

Morgana: They won't and if they enter the magic world, I turn them in to animals.

Kimiko: You're really underestimate my friends, they can do more than you think.

Morgana: And you truly believe that.

Kimiko: Yes I will always believe in my friends.

Morgana: But even one off them gets to be chosen, who will it be. It's going to end bad.

Kimiko: What do you mean.

Morgana: Oh Kimi, even I see what's going on. Raimundo and Ellas.

Kimiko: What's going on with those two?

Morgana: You seriously haven't noticed?

Kimiko: Noticed what?

Morgana: The two have a huge crush on you. They will fight to the death to win you over.

Kimiko: That's not true, you're trying to mess with my head.

Morgana: We shall see who of the two is coming to rescue you.

Kimiko: And then we're one step further in becoming the five.

Morgana: Yeah, but the one who isn't chosen, that one isn't going to become Kimi's hero.

Kimiko: It doesn't matter who saves me. And stop calling me Kimi.

Morgana: Well that's enough for one night. Sleep tight Kimi, literally.

 **(Morgana laugh evilly and walks away and Kimiko is left alone.)**

 **(The next morning, temple square. The large object with big pipes is back.)**

Balin: Are you ready for the first part of your task sir Raimundo.

Raimundo: Yes, do you want me to make a wolf made by wind.

Balin: No, I want you to make a wolf howl.

Raimundo: Okay, that is easy. Hawooooo!

Balin: I mean make with your wind and the pipes a wolf howl.

Raimundo: Yeah, that makes a lot more sense.

 **(Raimundo takes a deep breath and just start throwing wind like a mad men.)**

Balin: Sir Raimundo stop, what are you doing?

Raimundo: I'm trying to make a wolfs howl.

Balin: But you need to focus and take the time to do it right.

Raimundo: There is no time, Kimiko needs to be saved.

Balin: Sir Raimundo don't focus on lady Kimiko, focus on the wolf.

Raimundo: I can't stop thinking about her. I don't wanna lose, like my…

Balin: Like your mother.

Raimundo: I can't get my mother back, but I can get Kimiko back.

Balin: Focus on the wolf sir Raimundo and you're on step closer to saving Kimiko.

Raimundo: Okay, focus on the wolf. Focus on the wolf.

 **(Raimundo closed his eyes, takes a deep breath and start throwing wind. The wind enters the pipes and suddenly they hear a wolfs howl.)**

Raimundo: Yes I did! Don't you worry Kimiko I'm going to save you.

Balin: Good job sir Raimundo.

Raimundo: I'm ready for the next part.

Balin: But first take some rest, get something to drink and meet me in the garden in one hour.

Raimundo: Okay.

 **(Raimundo runs to the kitchen grabs a fruit juice and sits down in the living room.)**

Omi: Aren't you supposed to do you task.

Raimundo: Yeah, but I passed the first part.

Clay: Good work partner.

Yuki: That's amazing, that means if you do good. Kimiko can be home tonight?

Raimundo: Yeah let's hope so.

Clay: You're going to be her hero.

 **(Ellas stands up and walks away to his room, Yuki follows him)**

Yuki: Are you okay?

Ellas: Why does Raimundo get chosen and not me. I've like Kimiko too.

Yuki: Maybe the amulet though that Raimundo's feelings are stronger than yours.

Ellas: That doesn't say anything. I know what I feel for Kimiko.

Yuki: Yeah it is pretty clear that you have big feelings for Kimiko.

 **(Yuki walks out of Ellas' room and into the kitchen where Clay is.)**

Clay: Love problems lady?

Yuki: Love problems what me?

Clay: Don't deny it, you have a thing for Ellas.

Yuki: What are you talking about? Me liking Ellas, ridiculous.

Clay: Then why are you blushing every time you see him.

Yuki: Because it's hot in here.

Clay: And every time you see Ellas or when you talk to him.

Yuki: Okay, maybe I have a little crush on Ellas. But he doesn't like me.

Clay: Because of Kimiko?

Yuki: Yeah exactly of that. He will never like me.

Clay: You never know, maybe he hasn't realized yet that he deep down likes you.

Yuki: You think so?

Clay: Maybe you never know if you never try.

Yuki: Thanks Clay. So is there a special girl that you like?

Clay: Yep there is a cowgirl that grab my heart with her lasso.

Yuki: And what's the name of this special cowgirl.

Clay: Reese, she is part of Raimundo's skater gang. She is one tough lady.

Yuki: And did you told her that you like her.

Clay: Sort off, I told her I think she is special.

Yuki: Love, the biggest mystery in the world.

Clay: Can't deny that.

 **(Raimundo, Omi, Ellas and Balin are standing in the garden.)**

Balin: Sir Raimundo are you ready for the next part of your task.

Raimundo: Yes.

Balin: You need to listen to the voice, that only you can hear and the voice will bring you to your amulet.

Raimundo: Okay I get it.

 **(Raimundo takes of his headphones and at the same time Yuki and Clay arrive.)**

Yuki: What is Raimundo doing?

Omi: He needs to listen to the voice that leads him to his amulet.

Yuki: Ah okay I get it.

Omi: What's that in your hand.

Yuki: A mini megaphone, one of my dad new toys.

Omi: Can I try it?

 **(Omi takes the megaphone out of Yuki's hands. Raimundo is focusing on the voice when suddenly.)**

Omi: Hello my name is Omi, the greatest Xiaolin warrior ever!

Raimundo: Ah, my ears.

 **(Raimundo falls on his knees covering his ears, Yuki takes the megaphone out of Omi's hand, the rest rush to Raimundo and bring him inside.)**

Balin: Sir Raimundo are you alright?

Raimundo: What?

Clay: Raimundo partner are you alright?

Raimundo: Clay what are you saying I can't hear you.

 **(Balin blows an air horn, the rest cover their ears.)**

Balin: Did you hear that sir Raimundo?

Raimundo: Is that air horn broken, I didn't hear it.

Balin: He's deaf.

Yuki: But if he's deaf, how is he going to save Kimiko?

 **(Everybody looks shocked.)**

 **(Little note Reese was mention in chapter 2: Morgana.)**


	14. Deaf

**(Xiaolin temple, Living room.)**

Raimundo: Can you guys speak up, I've a really hard time hearing you.

Yuki: What are we going to do?

Ellas: Somebody else needs to go to save Kimiko.

Balin: That's impossible now.

Ellas: Why is that impossible?

Balin: Sir Raimundo needs to get his symbol, before anybody else can be chosen.

Yuki: He's deaf. If he can't hear, than he can't finish his task.

Clay: We are in bigger trouble than a turkey before the night of thanksgiving.

Omi: We just have to find a way to make Raimundo un deaf.

Clay: We won't be here in the first place if you left that stupid megaphone alone.

Yuki: It's also my fault, I shouldn't bring it with me.

Omi: Yep, it's all her fault.

Ellas: Omi, you grabbed out of her hands without her permission.

Clay: It happened, we can't change to past now.

Raimundo: Somebody please, tell me what is going on?

 **(Clay grabs a mini notebord and writes something down. Than show's it to Raimundo. Raimundo reads the note and looks shocked.)**

Raimundo: I'm deaf? How is that possible?

 **(Everybody takes a step backwards, expect for Omi.)**

Raimundo: So this is Omi's fault?

Omi: It's was an accident Raimundo, I'm so sorry.

Clay: Omi partner, he can't hear you.

Raimundo: What I'm supposed to do know?

 **(Everybody looks at each other with questionable face, shaking their heads.)**

 **(Meanwhile in the magic world.)**

Morgana: How is my favorite hostage?

Kimiko: A lot better if you weren't here.

Morgana: Kimiko you really hurt my feelings, that is no way to talk to your hostess.

Kimiko: You're not a hostess, you are a hostage taker.

Morgana: You better be nice, you're going to be here for a long time.

Kimiko: My friends will come for me.

Morgana: Then where are they? I don't see anybody.

Kimiko: One of them is probably busy with finding his amulet.

Morgana: Ha, wanna bet that non-off them is chosen.

Kimiko: How are you so sure?

Morgana: Because I can do this. Quaerere, show me who is chosen.

 **(Raimundo appeard and Morgana and Kimiko are watching what happens.)**

Kimiko: Ha, told you so and Raimundo already finished his first part.

Morgana: Don't let out your cheers yet. Just watch

 **(They watch the part where Raimundo gets deaf.)**

Morgana: Ha ha, your rescuer is deaf, he can't save you.

Kimiko: That won't stop Raimundo, he wil be able to hear again.

Morgana: Oh yeah?

Kimiko: Yeah and he will get his symbol and rescue me.

 **(Morgana looks up in the sky.)**

Morgana: Looks like the night is falling. Nighty night Kimi.

Kimiko: Don't call me Kimi, I've told you a billion times.

Morgana: Oh I'm enjoying this.

Kimiko: Please Rai, hurry up.

 **(Xiaolin temple living room, Dojo enters)**

Clay: And Dojo?

Dojo: He doesn't wanna get out of his room.

Ellas: What did you do?

Dojo: I knocked on his door and he didn't answer.

 **(Everybody slaps their heads)**

Clay: Of course he didn't answer, he is deaf.

Dojo: Oh, I forgot that part.

Omi: How can you forget that part, it's the most important part to remember.

Dojo: Don't point fingers Omi.

Omi: I'm not pointing fingers.

Dojo: I mean, oh forget it, this boy is hopeless when it comes to slang.

Yuki: Stop this doesn't help Raimundo or Kimiko.

Omi: But Dojo was so stupid to knock on the door of a deaf guy.

Dojo: And Omi was so stupid to make him a deaf guy.

Ellas: Enough, I'm going to bed, we will figure this out in the morning.

Clay: Good idea, But before that I'm going to talk with Raimundo.

Omi: But he's deaf.

Clay: But I can write, what I wanna say.

 **(Clay leaves the living room and enters Raimundo's room. Than taps Raimundo on the shoulder. Raimundo scares and turns around)**

Raimundo: You almost give me a heart attack.

Clay: Sorry partner.

Raimundo: What are you saying?

Clay: Oh yeah, sorry for a minute I forgot you couldn't hear.

 **(Clay keeps writing down on the mini notebord. And Raimundo keeps reading it. Clay stands up and wants to leave but Raimundo stops him.)**

Raimundo: Clay do you think I will be able to hear again.

Clay: Sure you will partner.

Raimundo: I don't know what you said, but I think it's positive. So thanks.

Clay: Nilo you keep an eye and an ear out for Raimundo right?

Nilo: Okay.

 **(Nilo jumps next to Raimundo and Raimundo falls asleep, everybody goes to sleep.)**

 **(The next morning, Clay and Raimundo walk out of their rooms, Clay is singing.)**

Clay: So, Good Morning, Good Morning, Sun beams will soon smile through.

Raimundo: Clay, do you've to sing that song, now it will be stuck in my head all day.

Clay: Wow partner, you heard that, you can hear me.

Raimundo: Quick sing something.

Clay: So, Good Morning, Good Morning

Raimundo: Sun beams will soon smile through.

Clay and Raimundo: Good Morning, Good Morning to you and you and you and you.

Clay: Partner your hearing is back.

Raimundo: Yes, that means I can save Kimiko.

 **(Ellas walks by at that time.)**

Ellas: What is going on? Why are you guys singing?

Clay: Raimundo hearing is back.

Ellas: No way, that's great news Raimundo.

Clay: Yeah and both ears are working again.

 **(Clay pulls Raimondo's ears in happiness.)**

Raimundo: Yeah Clay I need my ears, remember?

Clay: Oh yeah sorry.

Ellas: So are you ready to finish your task.

Raimundo: I think so.

 **(Later that day, in the garden)**

Balin: Are you ready to give this a second try sir Raimundo.

Raimundo: I don't know, what if I become deaf again and this time it's permanent.

Balin: Don't let your fears get in the way sir Raimundo.

Clay: Yeah, plus we've got Omi tied up in a closet.

Raimundo: Okay I'm ready.

 **(Raimundo takes of his headphones and is focusing. When he hears Kimiko's voice.)**

Kimiko: Rai, can you hear me?

Raimundo: Kimiko?

Balin: What do you hear sir Raimundo?

Raimundo: I hear Kimiko.

Clay: What's she saying?

Kimiko: Go to the rooms.

Raimundo: I need to go the rooms.

 **(Raimundo walks to the rooms, Clay and Balin are folling him.)**

Kimiko: Keep going Rai.

Raimundo: Where do I need to go?

Kimiko: Go to my room.

Raimundo: Your room?

Kimiko: Yes, just keep going on.

 **(Raimundo enters Kimiko room.)**

Kimiko: Rai look under my closet, at the back left leg.

 **(Raimundo sits down on his knees and looks under the closet. Sees a little chest and grabs it. When Balin and Clay enter the room Raimundo is just about to open it. When he opens it he sees a amulet with a wolf on it.)**

Raimundo: I found it, I'm going right now.

Balin: Before you go sir Raimundo, you need to listen to me.

Raimundo: Okay, what is it?

Balin: When you are in the magic world you need to listen to the wolf and get your symbol. After you get your symbol, you can save lady Kimiko.

Raimundo: I will.

 **(Raimundo puts his amulet on, then runs to the Heylin Seed's vault and touches the wall, the portal opens and Raimundo enters.)**


	15. Raimundo's task part 2

**(Magic world, with Raimundo)**

Raimundo: I've made it! Okay Raimundo focus. Focus on the wolf.

Wolf: Hawooo!

Raimundo: Of course the wolf howl, I need to hear the wolf howl.'

 **(Raimundo follow the sound of the wolf, Meanwhile with Morgana and Kimiko.)**

Morgana: Well this day three and no rescue, just give up hope Kimi.

Kimiko: I won't give up hope, Raimundo will come for me.

Morgana: Just look at yourself, you're a mess.

 **(Kimiko's hair is messy and she looks pale. Kimiko can barely hold her eyes open. She haven't eaten in three days, but Morgana gave her some water. Suddenly Kimiko starts crying)**

Kimiko: Why are you doing this to me?

Morgana: My dear Kimi, you all have to thank this to yourself.

Kimiko: Why?

Morgana: Because you were dumb enough to get the sword, all by yourself.

Kimiko: But you neither got the sword, that's the one good now.

Morgana: Desmond's sword will be mine.

Kimiko: It will never be yours.

Morgana: And who is going to stop me? You my dear Kimi or your boyfriend.

Kimiko: A, don't call me Kimi, B, Raimundo is not my boyfriend and C, if I could move my hands I would make a huge fire right now.

Morgana: Ha, you have barely any energy left, It's a wonder that your still alive.

Kimiko: Laugh all you want, I will get out of this.

Morgana: How many times have you said that now, I've lost count.

Kimiko: Raimundo will come for me, He's probably on his way to find the fairy.

Morgana: We shall see. Quaerere Raimundo!

 **(Morgana and Kimiko see Raimundo walking throw the forest.)**

Morgana: Now he's on his way to the fairy.

Kimiko: Told you so.

Morgana: He will not get to the fairy, I will make sure of it.

Kimiko: You can't do him anything. He has his amulet, he is protected.

Morgana: I will make him join me.

Kimiko: He will never join you!

Morgana: We will see about that.

 **(Morgana disappeared and Kimiko was left alone, see couldn't see Raimundo anymore.)**

Kimiko: Please Rai, be careful!

 **(Back with Raimundo. Raimundo is walking and walking, when he suddenly sees a woman dressed in white. Raimundo heads out for the woman, the woman turn around.** )

Morgana: Raimundo it's so nice to meet you.

Raimundo: Morgana, I wish I could say the same.

Morgana: How do you know that I'm Morgana.

Raimundo: Just a guess.

Morgana: Well you guessed right, now let's talk.

Raimundo: Well I'm kinda buys at the moment, so maybe later of never.

Morgana: Why the rush, I just wanna talk to you.

Raimundo: Stop the act, I know your game and it's not going to work.

Morgana: I just wanna make you an offer.

Raimundo: Let me guess, an offer that I just can't refuse.

Morgana: Wow, you're really good at this guessing game.

Raimundo: Whatever your offer is, I not taking it.

Morgana: So you don't want your mother back?

Raimundo: My mother?

Morgana: I can make her alive again.

Raimundo: You can bring my mother back alive?

Morgana: Of course, but only if you join me Raimundo.

 **(Raimundo is looking down, whipping his tears away.)**

Raimundo: What about Kimiko? I´m here to rescue her.

Morgana: I she can come with you.

Raimundo: No, I'm not falling for it.

Morgana: Just do it Raimundo, you and Kimiko cozy on the couch and you can see your mother again.

Raimundo: And you will do all of that for me, if I join you?

Morgana: Yes, I give you my word.

Raimundo: You know what. Your word means nothing to me.

 **(Raimundo walks away from Morgana. Morgana looks angry.)**

Morgana: You will regret this.

Raimundo: I won't, I will get my symbol and we're one step closer in defeating you.

Morgana: Oh yeah, just listen to this monk. Srepsihw Gnimaercs! Srepsihw Gnimaercs!

Raimundo: What are you saying?

 **(Suddenly thousand little high pitched voices, started screaming. Raimundo covers his ears.)**

Raimundo: Ah, my ears. What's this?

Morgana: Do you like my screaming whispers?

 **(Raimundo looks at Morgana still covering his ears and starts running.)**

 **(Raimundo keeps running and running covering his ears until one point he stopped and removes his hands from his ears. But he realizes he is lost)**

Raimundo: Oh no, where did I run off to? Come on Raimundo don't panic, just focus.

 **(Raimundo closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When suddenly.)**

Wolf: Hawoooo!

Raimundo: The wolf!

Wolf: Hawoooo!

 **(Raimundo keeps following the sound of the wolf and end up in the open spot, where he looks around, when he hears the wolfs howl getting closer.)**

 **( Then he sees the white rock, Raimundo walks to the white rock. Raimundo is sitting on a knee and touches the rock. Then something appears that has the form a his amulet, Raimundo takes off his amulet and puts it on the rock.)**

 **(Suddenly white fog appears and also the lake appears with the fairy.)**

Fairy: Hello Raimundo.

(Raimundo turns around to the fairy.)

Raimundo: I've made it, I've really made it!

Fairy: Yes you have and I'm very proud of you Raimundo. I've got something for you.

Raimundo: My symbol?

Fairy: Yes, uncover your right shoulder.

 **(Raimundo uncovers his shoulder and the fairy puts her left hand on his shoulder. When she removes her hand a silver five- fold star appeared.)**

Fairy: Congratulations Raimundo, You're now officially one of the five.

Raimundo: Thanks.

 **(The fairy grabs Raimundo's hands and she start talking in Raimundo's head)**

Fairy: You sacrificed getting your mother back, only a really brave hero putts the world first and putts himself on the second place. Your mother is will be very proud of you Raimundo. Remember that you friends care about you and they love you in their own way.

Raimundo: Thank you for those beautiful words.

Fairy: No problem.

Raimundo: Kimiko, Morgana is holding her as her prisoner. Do you know where she is?

Fairy: No, but you have to leave the magic world with Kimiko. Your sense can help you.

Raimundo: Thanks.

 **(Raimundo starts running and the fairy along with the lake disappears. Raimundo keeps running shouting Kimiko's name.)**

 **(Morgana spies on him from behind a tree.)**

Morgana: You want Kimiko you can get her.

 **(Morgana morphs into Kimiko and run to him.)**

"Kimiko": Raimundo, you've made it?

Raimundo: Kimiko? How did you get free?

"Kimiko": I must of got free, when your get your symbol.

Raimundo: How do you know I got my symbol?

"Kimiko": No time for that we've to before, Morgana get here.

Raimundo: Yeah, let's go.

 **(Raimundo and the fake Kimiko are starting to run.)**

 **(Meanwhile with the real Kimiko.)**

Kimiko: Rai where are you? I need you.

 **(Kimiko start pulling, she trying to get herself free. It doesn't works and she starts to cry)**

Kimiko: Don't cry Kimiko, what do you do when you're upset?

 **(Kimiko starts to sing.)**

Kimiko: Tale as old as time, True as it can be, Barely even friends, Then somebody bends, Unexpectedly.

 **(Raimundo and the fake Kimiko are still running.)**

Raimundo: Kimiko wait, Isn't the portal that way.

"Kimiko": No it's this way, come on walk faster.

Raimundo: Are you sure?

" Kimiko": Just trust me Raimundo.

 **(They are about the walk farther, when suddenly Raimundo hears something and turn around)**

"Just a little change, Small, to say the least,Both a little scared,Neither one prepared, Beauty and the Beast"

Raimundo: Do you hear that song?

" Kimiko": No, that must be Morgana, quick we've got to get out of here.

Raimundo: No I know that song, I know that singing voice. It sounds like Kimiko.

 **(Raimundo turns around to the fake Kimiko.)**

Raimundo: You're not the real Kimiko.

 **(The fake Kimiko just stares at him.)**


	16. You're safe

**(The magic world, Raimundo discovers that the Kimiko he has been with isn't the real Kimiko.)**

"Kimiko": What are you talking about, of course I'm the real Kimiko.

Raimundo: No you aren't the real Kimiko.

"Kimiko": This Morgana messing with your ears Raimundo.

Raimundo: Nice try you almost fooled me. Kimiko! Kimiko where are you!

 **(Raimundo starts to run where the singing coming from and keeps shouting her name. The fake Kimiko disappears)**

 **(Raimundo keeps running, when he suddenly hears the fairy talking in his head)**

Fairy: Raimundo, I've found Kimiko.

Raimundo: Where is she.

Fairy: I can't tell exactly, But she is trapped by Morgana's roots.

Raimundo: But how I'm going to cut those roots.

Fairy: Look to you left.

 **(Raimundo looks to his left and a machete appears. Raimundo grabs to machete and tries to follow the singing. But the song is almost at his end.)**

 **(With Kimiko, she is finished singing and looks down, when suddenly she hears something, when she looks up she sees Raimundo. He's look around.)**

Kimiko: Rai! Rai I'm here.

Raimundo: Kimiko?

 **(Raimundo turns around to Kimiko. He wants to walk to her, but stops.)**

Raimundo: How do I know that you're the real Kimiko?

Kimiko: Kimiko. I'm Kimiko.

Raimundo: Kimiko.

 **(Of joy Raimundo lets the machete fall on the ground and runs to Kimiko.)**

Kimiko: Rai, I'm so happy you found me!

Raimundo: Yeah, we need to get you out of here.

Kimiko: I can't. These roots the keep my here.

Raimundo: Don't worry Kimiko. I will get these roots of you. Just watch out.

Kimiko: What are you going to do?

 **(Raimundo runs back to the machete, grabs the machete and cuts down the roots. Kimiko is free, she falls down on her knees. Raimundo is kneeling next to her.)**

Raimundo: Are you okay?

Kimiko: Yeah, I almost thought that nobody….

 **(Before she could finish her sentence, Raimundo hugs her)**

Raimundo: I'm so glad that you're okay.

Kimiko: I almost thought that nobody was coming for me.

Raimundo: I is okay Kimiko, I'm here now.

Kimiko: Thank you for saving me.

Raimundo: Anytime.

 **(They stopped hugging, Kimiko is shivering)**

Raimundo: You're shivering.

Kimiko: I'm so cold

Raimundo: Here take this.

 **(Raimundo takes of his hoodie, puts it on Kimiko. He closes the zipper. The sleeves are too big for her and the have to be folded.)**

Raimundo: So this will help.

Kimiko: Thanks Rai.

Raimundo: No problem.

 **(The look at each other, when suddenly Morgana appears, she was still morph in to Kimiko. Raimundo and Kimiko stand up.)**

"Kimiko": Oh look how romantic.

Raimundo: Morgana.

" Kimiko": How did you know?

Raimundo: Well your appearance tells it al.

" Kimiko": How silly of me, I still look like Kimiko. Excuse me.

 **(Morgana morphs back into herself.)**

Morgana: Ah, that's better. Isn't it?

Kimiko: No, it just got worst.

Morgana: Kimi got a big mouth again, now that she is free.

Raimundo: Back off! Or else.

 **(Raimundo points the machete to Morgana)**

Morgana: You think your machete can beat me?

 **(Morgana uses her telekinesis on the machete, the machete flies out of raimundo's hand and into hers. She folds the machete as if it were made of plastic.)**

Morgana: Didn't expect that do you?

Raimundo: No, I didn't expect that.

Morgana: Anymore bright ideas?

 **(Raimundo starts to whisper to Kimiko)**

Raimundo: Can you make any fire?

Kimiko: I'm all out of energy, I can barely even stand anymore.

 **(Raimundo feels in his pockets. Suddenly he feels somethings. He feels a lighter. He grabs a branch.)**

Raimundo: Don't worry Kimiko, I've got this.

Kimiko: What's your plan?

Raimundo: Just watch it. Okay?

Morgana: Ah how cute, you think I'm afraid of a branch.

Raimundo: But for this you're.

 **(Raimundo keeps the lighter at the branch, lights up the fire and makes a torch. Morgana gets scared and disappears.)**

Kimiko: It worked.

Raimundo: I may not be the dragon of fire, but I can make a fire.

Kimiko: No time for your jokes, we gotta go.

Raimundo: Yeah let's go.

(Raimundo grabs Kimiko hand, with his other hand he holds the torch. They start to run.)

 **(Meanwhile in the Xiaolin temple, the garden.)**

Yuki: I really hope Raimundo can save Kimiko.

Clay: He will, I know he will.

Omi: Unless he joins Morgana.

Clay: He won't do that.

Ellas: How can you be so sure?

Omi: He joined evil once, why won't he do it again.

Ellas: Yeah, Omi got a point there.

Yuki: You guys are unbelievable.

Omi: Did we say something wrong?

Yuki: Raimundo is a fellow dragon and he's your friend. You need to support him.

Ellas: I'm just keeping an eye out. You never know.

Yuki: The only reason you throw Raimundo under the bus, is because of the fact that he was chosen to save Kimiko and not you.

Ellas: That's not true.

Omi: Yeah, there aren't any busses here. So he can't throw Raimundo under it.

Yuki: It's a saying Omi.

Clay: I agree with the lady, we need to have faith in Raimundo.

 **(Nilo jumps between the fight he look upset.)**

Yuki: Ah poor Nilo.

Omi: What wrong with him?

Yuki: I think he is concerned about Raimundo.

 **(Yuki picks up Nilo and puts him on her shoulder)**

Clay: Look I know that Raimundo joined the evil once, but I know that he will make the right choice.

Ellas: And if he doesn't, we will never become the five.

Clay: We don't become the five, if don't have faith in each other. Just have faith.

Yuki: Stop it, just stop it. The important thing is that they both come home safely.

Ellas: I just hope Kimiko okay.

Yuki: What's new.

Ellas: What supposed to mean?

Yuki: Nothing, just forget it.

Clay: I'm tired of this. You two may not have any faith in Raimundo, but I do.

 **(Meanwhile in the magic world. Raimundo and Kimiko are still walking.)**

Kimiko: Rai, please I need to rest. My legs are killing me.

Raimundo: We can't stop now, the torch is almost out.

Kimiko: You're right, we've to keep going before Morgana returns.

Raimundo: That's the spirit Kimi.

Kimiko: Please don't call me Kimi, Morgana has used that nickname so much.

Raimundo: That you hate it now.

Kimiko: If we defeat Morgana, You can call me Kimi again.

Raimundo: Deal.

 **(Raimundo and Kimiko look around, when Kimiko suddenly sees the portal and Raimundo sees Morgana.)**

Kimiko: I see the portal.

Raimundo: And I see Morgana, she doesn't look happy.

Kimiko: Come on let's make a run for it.

 **(Raimundo and Kimiko run towards the portal, so does Morgana. The two monks made it the to the portal. Raimundo throws the torch to Morgana and the two monks jump in the portal. They land in the Heylin Seed's vault on their knees.)**

Raimundo: Kimiko are…

 **(Before he could finish his sentence, Kimiko hugs him)**

Raimundo: Kimiko are you alright?

Kimiko: I'm fine. I'm just glad to be home.

Raimundo: You're safe Kimiko. you're safe here.

 **(Raimundo and Kimiko stand up.)**

Raimundo: You clean yourself up and I will make you something to eat.

Kimiko: Thank you Rai.

 **(Kimiko gives Raimundo a kiss on the cheek and they walk out of the Heylin Seed's vault.)**


	17. Home sweet home

**(Xiaolin temple, living room. Kimiko is on the couch, in her jogging suit and a warm blanket. When the rest walks in.)**

Yuki: Kimiko, you're back.

 **(Yuki hugs Kimiko.)**

Omi: I want one too.

Ellas: We were so worried.

Clay: Good to have you back little lady.

Balin: I glad your back safe lady Kimiko.

Kimiko: Thank you all. But one thing, Omi can you please let go of me.

Omi: Oh, sorry Kimiko.

 **(Omi lets go of Kimiko)**

Yuki: So where is the hero?

Kimiko: He's in the kitchen, making some tea.

Clay: Have you already eaten?

Kimiko: Yeah, Rai made some food and I ate two plates. I was so hungry.

Ellas: So how are you feeling?

Kimiko: I'm fine, just a bit drained out of energy.

Omi: You must have used up a lot of your energy to keep yourself standing.

 **(Raimundo walks in with a cup of tea and gives it to Kimiko.)**

Raimundo: Here you go some hot tea.

Kimiko: Thanks Rai.

 **(Raimundo sits down.)**

Balin: You have done a marvelous job sir Raimundo.

Clay: Yeah, good work partner.

Raimundo: Thanks, do you guys wanna see this.

 **(Raimundo rolls up his sleeve and shows his symbol.)**

Balin: Like I said sir Raimundo, marvelous job.

Omi: Is that symbol real?

Raimundo: What do you mean?

Omi: Did you really get it from the fairy or is it a fake one given by Morgana.

Raimundo: Are you saying I betrayed you guys?

Omi: It's not the first time you twice-grossed us.

Raimundo: It's double-grossed Omi.

Omi: See I know it.

Raimundo: I didn't betray you guys, honestly.

Ellas: Than you don't mind if we check your symbol.

Raimundo: Oh and our prince wanna check my symbol, of course I won't expect anything else from you.

Ellas: What do you mean by that.

Raimundo: That you're doubting from the beginning.

Ellas: I wouldn't doubt you all the time, if you haven't got a history as big as yours.

Raimundo: Oh you're just jealous that I was chosen and not you.

Ellas: That's not true, you're the one that's jealous.

 **(Raimundo and Ellas starting pushing each other and pulling each other's clothes.)**

Kimiko: Stop it you guys!

Yuki: Come on don't do this you guys.

Balin: Okay that's enough.

 **(Balin breaks up the fight between Raimundo and Ellas)**

Balin: If you to keep acting this way, you guys will never become the five.

Raimundo: He and Omi stared it, when the accused me.

Clay: You guys should apologize to Raimundo.

Ellas: First I want prove.

Raimundo: You want prove, here is your prove.

 **(Raimundo grabs a glass of water and poor's it over his shoulder.)**

Raimundo: See my symbol is here on my arm.

Omi: Didn't Morgana make an offer?

Raimundo: She offered to bring my mother back alive and I said no, prove enough for you.

 **(Raimundo cleans up his arm, than sits down and throws the towel on the ground.)**

Kimiko: Wow, Raimundo are you okay?

Raimundo: I've got my symbol and I saved Kimiko and these guys don't believe me.

Clay: I believe you Raimundo. I know that you're speaking the truth.

Raimundo: Thanks at least you're a true friend to me.

Kimiko: I also believe you.

Yuki: Me too.

Raimundo: Thanks you guys.

Balin: Okay it's enough for one night, I'm heading for my cabin. Good night everybody.

Clay: Good night Balin.

 **(Balin walks out of the temple and into the forest.)**

Kimiko: I'm tired to I'm heading for bed.

Raimundo: Oh I will walk you back to your room if you want too.

Ellas: No, I would be glad to walk you back to your room.

Raimundo: Dude I've got this.

Ellas: You've done enough Raimundo, you must be tired. I will do it.

Raimundo: Just back off dude.

Ellas: No you.

Clay: Not again you guys.

Yuki: I will walk with Kimiko.

Ellas: Why?

Yuki: Because she is my best friend and don't that forget we share the same room.

 **(Everybody heads out for their beds. Meanwhile Kimiko and Yuki are talking in Kimiko's room.)**

Kimiko: So glad to be back in my own bed.

Yuki: I'm glad to have my best friend back.

Kimiko: Me too.

Yuki: Can I ask you a question?

Kimiko: Sure, what is your question?

Yuki: What are you going to do about Raimundo and Ellas.

Kimiko: Why should I do something?

Yuki: Because the two keep fighting about you.

Kimiko: And what should I do about that?

Yuki: I don't know. Maybe choose who is going to be your boyfriend.

Kimiko: I don't think that's a good idea, the other one's heart will be broken.

Yuki: You're lucky that two boys like you at the same time. Especially Ellas.

Kimiko: Ellas? Does my best friend have a crush on our prince.

Yuki: Yes I've a crush on him, he is so different than all the other boys I met.

Kimiko: Well he's from another dimension, so that explains it.

Yuki: Besides that. I can just talk with him and he's nice and handsome.

Kimiko: Okay I get the picture, you're crushing big time.

Yuki: Enough talk about boys. Let's sleep. Goodnight Kimiko.

Kimiko: Goodnight Yuki.

 **(Yuki falls asleep easily, but Kimiko can't sleep and heads out.)**

 **(Raimundo is sleeping, when he suddenly hears something and wakes up.)**

Raimundo: Nilo did you hear something?

Nilo: No.

Raimundo: I thought I heard something, come let's check it out.

 **(Raimundo stands up, Nilo hops on his shoulder, Raimundo opens his door and sees Kimiko walking out. He puts on his flip flop and follow her into the kitchen, where she is sitting.)**

Raimundo: You okay?

Kimiko: Rai you scared me.

Raimundo: Sorry didn't meant to do that. But are you okay?

Kimiko: Yeah I'm fine, just can't sleep.

Raimundo: Oh I know what to do with that. I will make my mother's tea.

 **(Nilo hops on the table and Raimundo makes tea. When he's finished he gives a glass with tea to Kimiko and one for himself.)**

Raimundo: This is my mother's special tea.

Kimiko: What's in it?

Raimundo: Well it's actually not that special. It's just mint tea, with fresh mint leaves and two drops of honey.

 **(Kimiko takes a sip of her tea.)**

Kimiko: It's nice.

Raimundo: Yeah, my mom made it for me whenever I couldn't sleep.

Kimiko: You must miss her?

Raimundo: Every day of my life.

Kimiko: Must have been hard to pass that offer Morgana gave you?

Raimundo: You know what they say. Sometimes the hard things and the right things are the same things.

Kimiko: Did you take a peek into Master Fung's desk calendar?

Raimundo: No, that was one off the things my mom always said.

Kimiko: Your mother was a wise woman.

Raimundo: Yeah she was and always will be one for me.

Kimiko: Thank you Rai.

Raimundo: Kimiko you thanked me already for saving you.

Kimiko: Not only for that, but also for the tea and the talk. You're a good friend. I owe you one.

 **(Kimiko grabs Raimundo's hand.)**

Raimundo: You don't owe me anything. I would save you anytime Kimiko, if you are in trouble.

Kimiko: You're sweet.

Raimundo: Are you feeling better?

Kimiko: Yeah a lot better. I just hope I won't have any nightmares about Morgana.

Raimundo: You know what, just head for bed and take Nilo with you. And if anything goes wrong he will warn me and I will come to you. Right Nilo?

Nilo: Right.

Kimiko: Thank you Rai and thank you Nilo.

 **(Nilo hops on Kimiko's shoulder and they are walking back to their rooms. They are entering their rooms and they lay down in bed and fall asleep.)**


	18. Who is next: Clay, Ellas or Omi?

**(Xiaolin temple the next morning, everybody is sitting in the kitchen, then Kimiko enters the kitchen with Nilo on her shoulder. Kimiko sits down and Nilo hops on Raimundo's shoulder.)**

Omi: Good morning Kimiko, did you slept well?

Kimiko: Yes, I was nice to sleep in my own bed.

Ellas: So you didn't have any nightmares about Morgana.

Kimiko: No, she didn't appear in my dreams.

Clay: Doesn't feel weird to be back?

Kimiko: I wouldn't say that, I'm just glad to be back.

Ellas: We're also glad to have you back.

Yuki: Are sure you slept well Kimiko?

Kimiko: Why do you ask?

Yuki: Well because I needed to go the toilet and I saw that your bed was empty, even when I came back.

Kimiko: Okay I had some trouble sleeping, but I got a special drink from someone and a nice talked, then I felt better.

 **(Kimiko looks at Raimundo and he gives her a wink.)**

Clay: I know you don't like to talk about it, but can you tell more about Morgana.

Kimiko: Do you mean about the hole hostage situation.

Clay: Yes, maybe there is valuable information we can use.

Kimiko: Well I don't know.

Omi: Come on Kimiko, every little bit will help.

Raimundo: Leave the girl already, she even a day back and you guys are already starting to ask complicated questions.

Kimiko: It's okay Rai, I wanna tell.

Raimundo: Are you sure? I don't wanna see you get upset.

Kimiko: I will be fine.

Raimundo: Okay then.

Ellas: First thing how did Morgana capture you?

Kimiko: I was walking throw the forest, when out of nowhere Morgana appeared.

Yuki: How did she know you were coming?

Kimiko: I don't know, but she knew that I was coming.

Omi: What happened then?

Kimiko: Agamemnon warned me. That it wasn't safe and I needed to get out.

Raimundo: After Agamemnon's warning, she captured you?

Kimiko: She used a spell on two trees. They let out this big roots and they captured me.

Clay: Did Morgana anything else to you.

Kimiko: She just kept taunting me and trying to mess up my head.

Yuki: Did you knew that Raimundo was coming for you.

Kimiko: At first no, but she used a spell to see who was chosen.

Ellas: She was spying on us.

Kimiko: Yes, she wanted to find out how you guys were doing.

Ellas: That's how she must found out, that you were coming.

Clay: That makes sense.

Kimiko: And that no-one was chosen by the amulet.

Raimundo: That means she can hear everything what we are saying.

Omi: That also means she is one foot ahead of us.

Raimundo: I think you mean, that she is one step ahead of us.

Omi: That too.

Ellas: We have to be careful, about what we say.

Clay: Now let's get back to Kimiko's story.

Kimiko: Oh yeah, she knew at one point that Raimundo was coming.

Raimundo: Then she came for me and try to convince me to join her.

Ellas: And you refused right?

Raimundo: Yes dude, I already told you that.

Ellas: Just wanna make sure.

Raimundo: Yeah right, you're still doubting me.

Yuki: Please don't start this again.

Clay: Rai, continue the story.

Raimundo: So once I found the fairy and got my symbol. I needed to find Kimiko.

Yuki: And you did.

Raimundo: Well not exactly.

Omi: What do you mean?

Raimundo: Morgana pretended to be Kimiko.

Clay: What do you mean with pretended to be Kimiko?

Raimundo: She morphed herself into Kimiko.

Ellas: Master Fung never told us, she can morph into other people.

Yuki: How did you figure out that Kimiko wasn't the real Kimiko.

Raimundo: I heard a girl singing and the song she was singing, I knew that song.

Yuki: That song that you heard was it, A tale as old as time, from Beauty and the Beast.

Raimundo: Yeah, how did you know?

Yuki: Because I know my best friend.

Raimundo: But that Kimiko didn't know the song.

Kimiko: And that's how you knew she wasn't me.

Raimundo: Then I used my sense and followed the singing.

Omi: And by following the song, you found Kimiko?

Raimundo: Yep, then I freed her and made a torch to scare of Morgana.

Kimiko: And after that, we were back home.

Clay: Not only that, but we're one step further into defeating Morgana.

Raimundo: An this time she will be defeated for good.

Omi: But we aren't there yet.

Ellas: Right, the only way to defeat her, is if we all become the five.

Kimiko: I think someone needs to do his task.

Yuki: Don't you think it's too soon.

Kimiko: Time running out, we need to hurry up and become the five as fast as possible.

Ellas: Kimiko is right, we need to act now.

Clay: Yeah, but who of us three is going to be chosen.

Raimundo: Whoever is ready for it and wants it the most.

Omi: Don't you worry, I'm ready for it and I want it.

Raimundo: Omi you said that last time and you weren't chosen.

Omi: But this time I will be chosen.

Kimiko: Whoever will be chosen, we need to help him in any possible way.

Ellas: One thing too, we need to more careful about Morgana. We can't underestimate her.

Raimundo: For once I agree with Ellas, she is sneakier than she looks.

Kimiko: So are you three ready for it.

Clay: Count me in.

Ellas: As ready as I ever will be.

Omi: Bring it off.

Raimundo: It's bring it on.

 **(The five monks and Yuki change clothes and meet Balin in the tempe square.)**

Balin: Good afternoon to you all.

Kimiko: Hello Balin, we're ready for someone to be chosen.

Balin: You three are truly ready for it?

Omi: I'm ready for it.

Clay: I'm ready for it.

Ellas: I'm ready for it.

Balin: Okay than let's get started.

 **(Balin grabs the amulet from his pocket.)**

Balin: I'm going to ask one more time, are you three boys ready for it.

Clay: Yes I'm.

Ellas: Yes I'm truly ready for it.

Omi: So am I, just hurry up.

Balin: Sorry, I just wanna be sure.

 **(The monks put their hands on the amulet and it's starting to glow, they remove their hands and Balin looks at the amulet.)**

Kimiko: What's it?

Raimundo: Please don't tell me that the amulet hasn't anyone.

Ellas: Well, who is chosen

Omi: Is it a turtle? Is it me?

Balin: It's an ox.

Raimundo: That means.

Balin: Sir Clay, it's your turn to become one of the five.

 **(Balin shows the monks the amulet and it has an ox on it.)**


	19. Clay's task part 1

**(Xiaolin temple, temple square.)**

Clay: I'm chosen?

Raimundo: What you didn't expect that?

Clay: No, I'm really surprised.

Omi: So am I my big friend. I really thought that I was going to be chosen.

Yuki: Okay let's think, what's the most important thing in becoming the five?

Clay: Our friendship and that we trust in each other.

Kimiko: That's it.

Raimundo: What's it?

Kimiko: I think I know why Clay is chosen.

Omi: What's the reason, because maybe I can use that to become one of the five.

Kimiko: Clay was the only one out of the three, that believed in Raimundo.

Raimundo: Yeah, he was the only one who didn't accuse me of betraying you guys.

Balin: Because sir Clay has a good heart and defends his friends no matter what.

Clay: That's almost the same thing what Agamemnon said to me in my dream

Kimiko: Those dreams, what if they weren't just dreams.

Raimundo: We know that, those dreams were warnings from Agamemnon.

Kimiko: I know that. But what if those dreams, were messages in how to become the five.

Yuki: I can't follow you in this.

Kimiko: Look in he said something different to each of us in our dream.

Raimundo: Yeah, he said to me that I shouldn't keep my feelings inside, but talk about them.

Balin: And when lady Kimiko was captured, you opened up.

Kimiko: And Agamemnon said that I needed to believe in myself and to let nobody say that I can't do things because I'm a girl.

Balin: Lady Kimiko is right, the dream must have been a message to help you become the five.

Raimundo: So now that we know that, Clay are you ready for your task.

Clay: I'm ready for this rodeo.

Omi: Clay you don't have to do a rodeo, it's a task you have to do.

Raimundo: You know what I'm not even going to correcting that.

Balin: You are ready for it sir Clay?

Clay: Is a pig the biggest eater in the world?

Raimundo: Aside from you.

Balin: I don't know?

Clay: That means yes.

Balin: Then let's get started.

 **(The monks, Yuki and Balin walk up to the mountain. They are all panting and exhausted on the mountain, expect Balin.)**

Balin: Sir Clay are you ready for the first part of your task.

Clay: Wasn't the walking up the mountain, the first part?

Balin: No, that wasn't even so hard to do.

Raimundo: Are you kidding me? That was like a.. Like a.. I can't even describe it.

Balin: For you first part, you need to find the ox in the mountain.

Omi: Find an ox in a mountain? But that ox must be already suffocated.

Balin: I mean that sir Clay needs to create an ox in the mountain, with his earth powers.

Clay: But how do I find the ox?

Balin: Only you know how to do it sir Clay. Focus is the most important thing.

Raimundo: This guy just talks like the Fung-meister. I never understand him.

Clay: I just wanna get started, so please by quiet.

Balin: Whenever you're ready sir Clay.

 **(Clay puts his hands on the mountain and closes his eyes.)**

Clay: I will find the ox. Earth!

 **(The mountain begin the move and it begins to look like an ox.)**

Balin: You did sir Clay.

Clay: I did. It only took me one turn to do it.

Kimiko: Nice work Clay.

Raimundo: You rule Clay.

Ellas: I know you could do it.

Omi: I've couldn't do better. Well I could but I didn't.

Yuki: I'm proud of you cowboy

Balin: Now moving on to the second part.

Clay: What's that?

Balin: You need to find the taste of victory.

Clay: How do I do that?

Balin: The first thing is walking back to the temple.

 **(Everyone begins to whine)**

Raimundo: Seriously dude? Not again.

 **(Everybody is back in the temple. And again they are all panting and exhausted expect Balin.)**

Balin: Are you ready sir Clay?

Clay: Just a minute partner.

Ellas: Yeah, we're all exhausted.

Raimundo: Seriously dude? How is it possible that you're not even sweating?

Omi: Even I'm exhausted and that says a lot.

Balin: I'm a knight, I suppose to be in good shape.

Kimiko: Okay, let's get back at Clay's task.

Balin: Right. Ready now sir Clay.

Clay: I'm ready Balin.

Balin: Like I said earlier you need to find the taste of victory.

Clay: Than what?

Balin: The taste will lead you to your amulet.

Clay: And how do I know what the taste of victory is?

Balin: Only you know that sir Clay.

Raimundo: See, just talks like Master Fung.

Balin: Excuse me?

Raimundo: Sorry, continue Balin.

Balin: Maybe you want some help from your friends.

Clay: Yeah that would be nice, Kimiko and Raimundo will you guys help me?

Raimundo: Of course cowboy.

Kimiko: We will help you.

Omi: Why them and not me?

Clay: Because they already did their task and have their symbols.

Raimundo: Plus the last time you helped, I became deaf.

Ellas: And we don't want Clay to lose his tongue.

Omi: It's was an accident that I made Raimunod deaf. Plus it was also Yuki's fault.

Clay: Can we please just get started.

Yuki: Okay Clay, we will wait inside.

 **(The other three walk inside. Clay starts to lick things and keeps shaking his head. At one point he licks Raimundo on the cheek.)**

Raimundo: Eww! Dude it isn't me.

Clay: I don't taste any victory. But you taste like papaya and mango.

Raimundo: It's my shower cream.

Clay: It taste nice.

Raimundo: Thanks. But dude I'm not the taste of victory.

Clay: But if isn't Raimundo. Maybe it's Kimiko.

Kimiko: Don't even think about it.

Clay: Sorry.

Kimiko: Why do you think it's one of us?

Clay: Because you guys are already have become part of the five.

Kimiko: In a really gross way it makes sense.

Raimundo: But Clay how taste victory for you?

Clay: I don't know partner.

Raimundo: Clay did any cowboy events in Texas?

Clay: Yeah I did.

Raimundo: And did you win any of them?

Clay: Yeah, I won the junior cowboy rodeo, six times in a row.

Raimundo: And did your mother make any victory meal?

Clay: She made a lot of different meals. But she always made my favorite dessert.

Kimiko: Which is?

Clay: Her chocolate monster cake, filled with dark chocolate cream.

Raimundo: And maybe that's your taste of victory?

Kimiko: That makes sense. Good thinking Raimundo.

Clay: I can give a shot.

Kimiko: Okay Clay, think of that chocolate monster cake and lick something. But not me.

 **(Clay grabs the Eye of Dashi and licks it.)**

Raimundo: And what do you taste?

Clay: Nothing, I thought it was the Eye of Dashi because it was the first Shen Gong Wu we won in a showdown.

Kimiko: But Omi won that one.

Raimundo: Which one did you won in a showdown?

Clay: I think it was the Fist of Tebigong.

 **(Clay grabs the Fist of Tebigong and lick it.)**

Kimiko: What do you taste?

Clay: I taste chocolate monster cake, with dark chocolate cream.

 **(Clay suddenly sees a cabinet full with jars and his amulet.)**

Clay: I saw my amulet. I tasted the taste of victory.

Raimundo: Awesome Clay!

Kimiko: Where did you saw your amulet?

Clay: In a cabinet full with jars.

Kimiko: What kind of jars?

Clay: Pickle jars. My amulet is in the kitchen.

Raimundo: Ha, figures! How would have thought of that.

 **(Clay, Raimundo and Kimiko run inside to the kitchen and Clay opens the cabinet. He moves the pickle jars and sees his amulet and shows his amulet to the rest.)**


	20. Clay's task part 2

**(Xiaolin temple, kitchen. Omi, Ellas, Yuki and Balin walk in)**

Ellas: What's going on?

Omi: Yeah, what's with all the noise?

Clay: Well partner I found my amulet.

Omi: Really?

Clay: Yeah, look at this thing right here in my hand.

 **(Clay shows the rest his amulet.)**

Balin: Good work sir Clay.

Clay: Thank you Balin.

Balin: Tomorrow you can get your symbol from the fairy.

Raimundo: Why can't he go now?

Balin: Because it's dark and he needs to be well rested.

Clay: Okay I understand.

 **(The monks and Yuki eat something and a few hours later they all go to bed.)**

 **(The next morning everybody is in the kitchen making breakfast.)**

Omi: So Clay are you ready for it?

Clay: Yes I'm.

Ellas: You're not nervous?

Clay: Not at all.

 **(Without knowing Clay puts sambal on his pancakes.)**

Kimiko: Clay, stop you don't have to put sambal on your food anymore.

Raimundo: Yeah, now that you devolved your sense you don't need anymore

Clay: What! Okay maybe I'm a little bit nervous.

Raimundo: It's okay, we get it.

Kimiko: But you're going to be alright Clay.

Raimundo: There are two important things you've to do. The first thing don't fall for Morgana's tricks. Ignoring her is the best thing.

Kimiko: Find your way to the fairy and get your symbol.

Clay: I got it.

Ellas: Are you ready for it Clay?

Clay: Now I'm defiantly ready.

 **(Clay and Balin stand in the Heylin Seed's vault.)**

Balin: Okay sir Clay do you've your amulet.

Clay: Yes, right here around my neck

Balin: Listen carefully I'm going to tell you how to get to the fairy.

Clay: Okay, I'm listening.

Balin: You need to eat your way to the fairy.

Clay: What in tar nation? Eat my way to fairy?

Balin: Yes, that's the way to do it.

Clay: Raimundo is right, you really talk like Master Fung.

Balin: Good luck sir Clay.

(Balin leaves the Heylin Seed's vault and Clay puts his hand on the wall. The wall becomes a portal and Clay enters the magic world.)

Clay: I think this place I bigger than Texas.

 **(Clay looks around.)**

Clay: Okay Clay need to eat your way to the fairy. How do I do that.

(Suddenly Clay sees a little bunch of grass.)

Clay: My animal is an ox and an ox eat grass.

 **(Clay sits down on his knees and takes a bite of the grass. Clay sees an image of the fairy. Then more little bunches of grass appear and Clay follows the grass.)**

 **(Meanwhile xiaolin temple. Living room.)**

Kimiko: I really hope Clay makes it.

Ellas: He will. I have faith in him.

Raimundo: Yeah, you have faith in Clay and not in me. What a surprise.

Ellas: At least he never betrayed anyone, unlike you.

Raimundo: You're such a mister know at all.

Ellas: So what, that I studied a lot, at least that can help us.

Raimundo: No, it should really us, if you become one of the five.

Omi: Guys don't start a fight. Again.

Ellas: He started it.

Raimundo: No you did, when you accused me. At least I become one of the five before you.

Ellas: And least I became an apprentice before you.

Raimundo: Just for once shut up!

 **(Raimundo runs towards Ellas and tackles him. The boys begin to fight.)**

Kimiko: Guys stop it!

Yuki: You're really gonna hurt one and other

Raimundo: How can you be apprentice? You can't even control your element.

Ellas: I have my ways.

Raimundo: Let me guess studying?

Ellas: Yes, I studied a lot and what did you do in your life?

Raimundo: I've learned how to fight and that's why you're pinned to the floor.

Ellas: You're maybe physically stronger, but I'm smarter than you're

Omi: Raimundo and Ellas stop it, we can't become the five like this.

Raimundo: Your books can't get you out of this one.

 **(Balin walks in and separates the two boys.)**

Balin: What are you think you're doing?

Yuki: The two had another fight again.

Kimiko: But this time it got more physically.

Balin: You guys have to fight Morgana, not each other.

Kimiko: How are we ever going to be the five, if Morgana wins we all know whose fault it is.

Omi: Yeah we have enough problems on our hands. We don't need this.

Raimundo: He shouldn't have doubted me in the first place.

Ellas: And you shouldn't have joined evil, then I would never doubted you.

Raimundo: Don't bring up mistakes I made in the past.

Kimiko: You know what you guys, I think this about something else.

Omi: And what's that?

Yuki: I think they know.

Kimiko: Come on let's wait somewhere else, until Clay comes back.

 **(The rest leave the room. Raimundo, Ellas and Balin sit down.)**

Balin: I think lady Kimiko is right. You're actually still fighting over lady Kimiko.

Raimundo: Okay maybe it's our rivalry over Kimiko.

Ellas: And maybe it's the jealously.

Balin: But this way neither one of you is getting her, thinking about that.

 **(Balin stands up and walks away leaving Raimundo and Ellas alone.)**

 **(Meanwhile in the magic world. Clay is crawling over the ground, eating grass. Until he suddenly bumps his head against a pair of legs. He looks up and sees a woman dressed in white. He stands up.)**

Clay: Howdy.

Morgana: Howdy Clay, do you know who I'm?

Clay: Let me guess Morgana?

Morgana: Wow, your monks are really good at these guessing games.

Clay: Don't bother offering me something, I don't want anything.

Morgana: Not even the respect from your father, I know you want that.

Clay: What are you throwing on the table?

 **(Morgana grabs Clay's hat of his head.)**

Morgana: I can make sure that your fathers respects you and is proud of you. I know you want that, more than anything.

Clay: I want to earn my father's respect with blood, sweat and tears and not be evil magic.

Morgana: Are you sure, because once you get your symbol my offer is of the table.

Clay: I'm going right now.

 **(Morgana blocks him, Clay shows his amulet, grabs his head puts it on his head and starts walking. Clay sees some grass and starts eating. He keeps crawling and eating, when he suddenly bumps his head against a white rock.)**

Clay: Aw! What in tar nation?

 **(Clay looks at the rock and touches it. Then something appears that has the form a his amulet, Clay takes of his amulet and put it on the rock.)**

 **(White fog appears and the lake along with the fairy. Clay turns around, sees the fairy and walks towards her.)**

Fairy: Hello Clay.

Clay: Howdy.

Fairy: I know you could do it.

Clay: Thank you.

Fairy: Uncover you right shoulder.

 **(Clay uncovers his shoulder and the fairy puts her left hand on his shoulder. When she removes her hand a silver five- fold star appeared.)**

Fairy: Your symbol of the five, you're now officially one of the five.

Clay: Thank you so much for this.

 **(The fairy grabs Clay's hands and starts talking into Clay's head.)**

Fairy: You're a good person Clay. Your stick to your friends no matter what. You will always defend them. That's why they respect you so much. And you made a wise choice when it came to Morgana. Respect needs to be earned and you might not know it, but your father respects you.

Clay: Really?

Fairy: Really he does. Hurry up and get to your world.

Clay: Okay.

 **(Clay starts running and the fairy along with lake disappears. Clay has made it to the portal and exit the magic world.)**


	21. Frenemies

**(Xiaolin temple, living room. Clay enters. Raimundo and Ellas are sitting alone)**

Clay: Hey everybody I'm back. Where is the rest?

Raimundo: They left.

Clay: Where too?

Ellas: To their rooms, they didn't want to be in the same room as us.

Clay: Why? What happened?

Raimundo: Ellas and I fought again.

Clay: Seriously can't you guys stop fighting?

Raimundo: Not until he apologizes to me.

Ellas: For what? Telling the truth.

Raimundo: Oh you're such a mister smart guy.

 **(Raimundo and Ellas starting to push each other again. Clay separates the two.)**

Clay: Enough of this fighting come on let's get the rest.

 **(The three boys are walking towards the bedrooms and see the rest.)**

Kimiko: Clay you're back.

Omi: Welcome back my big friend.

Yuki: Glad to have you back here safe and sound.

Clay: I'm glad to see you all too.

Balin: Sir Clay did you get your symbol?

Clay: Yes, look at this.

 **(Clay uncovers his shoulder and shows his symbol.)**

Kimiko: Exhalant job!

Raimundo: Way to go cowboy.

Balin: You did a good job sir Clay.

 **(Dojo enters the bedrooms.)**

Dojo: Lunch is ready.

Clay: Good, because I'm hungry.

Raimundo: Like that ever changes.

Balin: Have a nice lunch, I'm heading for my cabin and I will see you guys tomorrow.

Dojo: Hurry this lunch isn't going to eat itself.

Raimundo: No and if we don't hurry Clay is going to eat it all.

Clay: Seriously partner, I'm not even back an hour.

 **(The monks, Yuki and Dojo are heading for the dining room. Dojo serves the lunch and they are starting to eat.)**

Omi: So Clay how did you find your way to the fairy.

Clay: I had to eat my way to the fairy.

Ellas: Eat your way to the fairy?

Clay: Yeah, there were these little bunch of grass and once I ate them I found my way.

Raimundo: And at a certain point you met Morgana.

Clay: Yep I did.

Kimiko: And she made you an offer

Clay: Yep, she made me an offer.

Yuki: What did she offer you?

Clay: She said, she can make my father respect me.

Omi: Respect needs to be earned and cannot be forced.

Clay: That's what I said to her and believe me that woman doesn't like a no for an answer.

Raimundo: I know. When I said no, she made these screaming whispers to hurt ears.

Kimiko: But Morgana couldn't do you anything because you had your amulet.

Clay: Yep once I refused, I just kept eating until I found the fairy of the lake.

Raimundo: The fairy is a very beautiful lady, you can't deny that.

Clay: She's one fine looking lady.

 **(Kimiko slaps Raimundo and Clay on the back of their heads.)**

Raimundo: Aw, girl you hit hard.

Clay: Where was that for?

Kimiko: Can't you boys ever look beyond beauty.

Omi: But then we see, her without clothes.

Kimiko: No not like that. I mean that beauty isn't everything.

Clay: Okay let's not talk about the fairy anymore, but about the fact that we're one step closer into defeating Morgana.

Raimundo: Yeah, three down and two to go!

Kimiko: We can do this guys, if we all believe in each other.

Dojo: Then you guys still have a problem with the names of Raimundo and Ellas.

Kimiko: Yeah, we still have one downside.

Omi: Can't you guys just make up and kiss.

Yuki: It's kiss and make up Omi.

Clay: Come fellows, you guys want to defeat Morgana?

Raimundo: Of course

Ellas: More than anything in the world.

Kimiko: Well if you guys don't work together, Morgana is going to take over the world.

Omi: And you what then happens. All the love and friendship will disappear forever.

Clay: Even our friendship will disappear.

Raimundo: Okay let's not fight for the sake of the world deal?

Ellas: Deal.

 **(Raimundo and Ellas shake hands. Dojo starts crying.)**

Omi: Why are you crying now?

Dojo: Because I never thought that I would ever see this.

Raimundo: Dojo, you're such a cry baby.

Dojo: I'm a sensitive dragon, live with it.

Omi: So are you guys friends now.

Raimundo: Not so fast, let's say we're frenemies.

Kimiko: Works for me, as long you guys don't fight I'm fine with it.

 **(The hours fly by. The night falls and everybody is heading for bed.)**

 **(The next morning. Xiaolin temple, kitchen. Everybody is sitting at the breakfast table)**

Kimiko: Morning everybody.

Raimundo: Morning Kimiko.

Clay: So fellows, what should we do today?

Raimundo: I think someone needs to do his task.

Kimiko: Good idea, we have to be quicker in becoming the five.

Raimundo: Yeah we lost a lot of time, we need to speed it up.

Omi: I think a good old training is good for us now.

Ellas: Omi, they are right. You and I are the only ones who didn't do their task yet.

Omi: Don't you worry Ellas. I will be chosen and will pass my task easily.

Raimundo: Omi, how many times did you say that you're going to be chosen now?

Omi: Three times. But this time I will be chosen, you can bet on that.

Clay: Maybe it's a good idea to clear our head. You know take a little break from all this.

Ellas: You want to take break?

Clay: I'm just saying even if we become the five, we still need to fight Morgana.

Yuki: Maybe Clay has a point. You guys can't defeat her if you're all exhausted.

Raimundo: And if we're more relaxed maybe we have more chance that the amulet is going to choose someone.

Kimiko: Everyone in favor of clearing our heads, raise your hand.

 **(Everybody raises their hands, expect from Ellas and Omi.)**

Ellas: That's not fair, you guys already have you symbol.

Omi: You know what, I'm going to train so hard that I'm can defeat Morgana on my own.

Ellas: Kimiko you said yourself that we need to hurry.

Kimiko: Yeah but Clay right. We need to be well rested if we wanna defeat Morgana.

Raimundo: And if the stress gets to us, the stress will take over and then we're doomed.

Ellas: But if Morgana get the sword and get out. She can turn me still into an animal.

Kimiko: Relax Ellas, that's not going to happen. You will become one of the five.

Ellas: You really think that?

Kimiko: I know that for sure.

Ellas: Thank you.

Raimundo: This has nothing to do with becoming the five. But Kimiko can I ask you something?

Kimkiko: Sure what is it?

Raimundo: Can I borrow you laptop. I found to chat with my friends.

Kimiko: Sure you can. The laptop is on my desk in my room.

Raimundo: Thanks Kimiko.

 **(Raimundo walks towards the bedrooms and grabs the laptop of Kimiko's desk.)**

 **(One hour later. Everybody is sitting in the living room when Raimundo enters and sits down.)**

Raimundo: Hey you guys.

Kimiko: Did you put my laptop back.

Raimundo: Yes, I even put him in the charger.

Kimiko: Thank you.

Clay: So what did your friends say?

Raimundo: They're organizing a party.

Yuki: Cool a party, I could really use a part right now.

Raimundo: That's good to hear.

Omi: Why?

Raimundo: Because we're all invited.

Ellas: We're going to a party?

Raimundo: Yes.


	22. It's party time

**(Xiaolin temple, living room)**

Kimiko: A party? Right now?

Raimundo: Not now, but in a few days.

Ellas: Raimundo, I don't know if you noticed. But we're fighting against Morgana.

Raimundo: I know, but a party will be good for us. Plus Morgana can't get out of the magic world.

Ellas: I know that. But neither Omi or me have their symbol.

Kimiko: And think of Agamemnon he's getting weaker and can't probably protect the sword for much longer.

Raimundo: I know all of that. But don't forget that we're teenagers, we need to party.

Clay: But we're not ordinary teenagers. We're the chosen ones and the five.

Omi: And where is this party anyway?

Raimundo: In New York, where else.

Omi: And how do expect us to get the this party in New York.

Raimundo: Dojo can give us a lift.

Dojo: What I'm a taxi?

Raimundo: You fly us all the time. Why not give us a lift to the party?

Dojo: That's when a Shen Gong Wu is activated or when it's an emergency.

Raimundo: This an emergency, we seriously need to go that party.

Clay: Raimundo partner, it's not the right time.

Raimundo: Clay I spoke with Reese, she would like it if you are her date.

Clay: Really she wants to be my date. Oh Nelly, she is one special lady to me.

Raimundo: I know that you think that of her Clay. So you're in?

Clay: I'm in. I'm ready for this hoedown.

Kimiko: Seriously Clay, just because a girl wants to go with you, you want to go.

Clay: Yes. Plus it's Reese, she is a girl to heart.

Kimiko: Yeah, your New York cowgirl.

Yuki: I think going to that party is a great idea.

Kimiko: Oh Yuki, not you too.

Yuki: I know that you guys have to defeat Morgana, but hero have to right to party.

Kimiko: Yeah, after they defeat the villain.

Yuki: Kimiko you voted that you guys needed a break.

Kimiko: Than I take back my vote and say we focus on defeating Morgana.

Raimundo: But we've a few days until the party. So we've to defeat before the party.

Omi: And how much is a few days Raimundo.

Raimundo: I don't know, they said they will send us a flyer with the date.

Clay: And this party is in the lair of the Street Monsters.

Raimundo: Of course not. If the cops find our lair, then the Street Monster will end up in group homes.

Ellas: So where is this party then?

Raimundo: Well it's on an old parking lot, there are no cars left there so it's the perfect location. Plus the cops won't bother us .

Yuki: Cool an outside party.

Raimundo: Come guys, what do have to lose?

Ellas: The world.

Raimundo: As long Morgana doesn't have to sword, she cannot harm us here.

Kimiko: But Morgana we can't underestimate her.

Raimundo: But also can't have Morgana take over our lives, by constantly think about her.

Kimiko: You have a point there.

Raimundo: So are you in Kimi?

Kimiko: As long as you promise not to call me Kimi. Then I'm in.

Raimundo: Yes and I promise. What about you two.

Omi: I'm on deck.

Raimundo: That's I'm on board Omi and I'm glad you are.

Clay: What about you your highness?

Ellas: You know what? I'm in.

Omi: That's the soul Ellas.

Ellas: You mean, that's the spirit Omi.

 **(A half hour later, Yuki is sitting in the kitchen when Clay walks in and sits down.)**

Clay: So are you excited for the party.

Yuki: Yeah, it would be nice for once nothing about Morgana and the end of the world.

Clay: I agree with you lady.

Yuki: And can't complain at all, you've got a date.

Clay: Yes and I'm very happy with her.

Yuki: Glad to hear that.

Clay: So what about you.

Yuki: What about me?

Clay: Who are you going to take to the party?

Yuki: Nobody.

Clay: Nobody? Not even Ellas?

Yuki: He hasn't ask me and he probably will not.

Clay: Than you ask him.

Yuki: No way. He doesn't even like me.

Clay: You don't know that for sure.

Yuki: But I know that he likes Kimiko.

Clay: Like I told you, maybe he has feelings for you deep down.

Yuki: No he hasn't.

Clay: Just ask him. You never know, if you never try.

Yuki: I can't ask him. I'm scared to ask him.

Clay: Then I help you get the confidence to do it.

Yuki: You wanna help me?

Clay: Yes and once you asked him, you will see that he likes you more than Kimiko.

Yuki: Thanks Clay, you're a sweetheart.

Clay: I'm always want to help people. Especially when it comes to love.

Yuki: So when do we start.

Clay: Tomorrow in the meditation room. Deal?

Yuki: Deal.

 **(Clay and Yuki shake hands and leave the kitchen.)**

 **(Kimiko, Raimundo and Ellas are sitting in the living room.)**

Kimiko: You know what, I actually glad to go to this party and take my mind of Morgana.

Raimundo: It's going to be epic. Believe I have been to these kind of parties.

Ellas: Are there any rules at this party?

Raimundo: No rules at all

Kimiko: Do you have parties in your dimension Ellas?

Ellas: Yes we have, but that are all royal and formal parties. Nothing like this party we're going to.

Raimundo: Oh there is one rule.

Ellas: Which is?

Raimundo: Having a good time. That's the rule for this party.

Ellas: That's a rule.

Kimiko: Ellas parties like this, it's normal that it doesn't have any formal rules.

Raimundo: Yeah and how many rules does your royal parties have?

Ellas: 632 rules.

Raimundo: 632 for a party?

Ellas: That's very normal when you're royal.

Raimundo: Even when it's your birthday?

Ellas: Yes, everybody from my kingdom is coming. So I have to behave.

Kimiko: Okay enough, before I start dreaming about dancing. I'm heading for bed. Goodnight you guys.

Raimundo: Night Kimiko.

Ellas: Sleep well Kimiko.

 **(Kimiko leaves the living room and the two boys sit alone.)**

Ellas: So Raimundo, are you going to ask Kimiko to be your date?

Raimundo: Maybe. Are you going to ask Kimiko to the party as you date?

Ellas: Maybe I will.

Raimundo: I'm not saying this to get you out of the way. But maybe you should ask somebody else.

Ellas: Why are you saying that?

Raimundo: You've seriously haven't noticed.

Ellas: Noticde what.

Raimundo: Never mind. I will leave it up to you to figure out.

Ellas: Figure what out?

Raimundo: I'm heading for bed to.

Ellas: Can you please tell, what I missed then?

Raimundo: Later dude.

Ellas: Oh come on. Now I wanna know.

 **(Everybody is heading for bed)**

 **(The monks get a dream about Agamemnon.)**

Agamemnon: Please come get the sword please. But this time come with at least three of the five. Then you stand better against Morgana. And make sure That Ellas and Omi also become to five. Then and only then you guys can defeat Morgana once and for all.


	23. Getting the sword

**(Xiaolin temple, kitchen the monks and Yuki are sitting at the breakfast table)**

Kimiko: So did you guys have a dream about Agamemnon again?

Raimundo: Yes and did you guys hear his message.

Clay: Yep, at least three of the five.

Ellas: Yeah and that have keep trying becoming the five.

Omi: And then defeat Morgana once and for all.

Kimiko: Yeah, then we all had the same dream.

Yuki: What are you guys talking about?

Kimiko: We can't tell, because Morgana might hear us.

Yuki: But it's related with the five.

Raimundo: Yes.

Clay: But do you guys think we should do it?

Raimundo: Do mean sending three of the five.

Clay: Yep, that's what I mean partner.

Kimiko: We have no choice, I say we do it no matter what.

Ellas: You guys have to go.

Yuki: Go where.

Clay: We can't tell you lady.

Yuki: I know Morgana might be eavesdropping on us.

Raimundo: Let's do it. I'm going.

Clay: Count me in partner.

Kimiko: I'm going too.

 **(Balin enters the kitchen)**

Balin: Going where?

Raimundo: We can't tell, but it's urgent.

Ellas: Agamemnon appeared in our dream last night.

Balin: I get it. But whatever you guys are going to do, be careful.

Kimiko: We will Balin.

Balin: Okay than. Good luck with whatever you doing.

Clay: Thank partner.

 **(One hour later, Clay and Yuki are sitting in the mediation room.)**

Clay: So are you ready for your lesson self-confidence in love?

Yuki: I think so?

Clay: You think you're ready? No, I want you to say that you're ready.

Yuki: Okay I'm ready, bring it on.

Clay: That's what I would like to hear.

 **(Clay looks down and puts his hand on his forehead.)**

Yuki: Wow Clay, are you alright

Clay: Yeah, why do you ask?

Yuki: Because you look a little bit pale and you look tired.

Clay: It's just a headache and I didn't slept well because of the dream.

Yuki: Are you sure you're okay? We can do this lesson later.

Clay: I think I might be a little nervous, because what we've to do later.

Yuki: Okay than. Let's get started right.

Clay: Right. The first thing is, you have to have goal.

Yuki: Having a goal?

Clay: Yep and yours is getting Ellas to go with you to the party.

Yuki: I really want that.

Clay: Good you have a goal. Now the second thing is….

 **(Before Clay could finish his sentence, he looks down again and grabs his head and shakes his head.)**

Yuki: Clay, what's it?

Clay: Nothing just a headache.

Yuki: Let's stop the lesson, let's take it step by step.

Clay: Are you sure, we can continue right now.

Yuki: No there is no need for this right now. You all strength for that thing you guys are going to do.

Clay: You're sure?

Yuki: I'm sure, I don't need this lesson right now.

Clay: Then we continue when I'm back.

Yuki: That's good. But take it easy, you also need to rest after you're back.

 **(Clay and Yuki are leaving the mediation room and are entering the living room, the rest is sitting)**

Omi: Where have you guys been.

Yuki: Well, Clay is giving me square dance lessons.

Kimiko: You're taking square dance lessons?

Yuki: Yeah I'm.

Raimundo: Voluntarily?

Yuki: I'm taking lesson for the party.

Raimundo: You don't find square dancing at this kind of parties.

Kimiko: Yuki as your best friend I'm going to be honest with you. You're are acting weird.

Yuki: I'm?

Kimiko: Yeah you're, come tell me what's going on.

Yuki: Okay I will tell you. But in private, so Raimundo no eavesdropping with your super hearing.

Raimundo: Does that sound like something I would do?

Kimiko: Is that a rhetorical question?

 **(Yuki and Kimiko leave the living room and enter the kitchen.)**

Kimiko: Tell me what's going on?

Yuki: Clay gives me lessons in self-confidence in love.

Kimiko: Why are you taking these love lessons from love doctor Clay.

Yuki: No specific reason.

Kimiko: Has this to do with one certain prince Ellas.

Yuki: No not at all.

Kimiko: Yuki, just tell me the truth.

Yuki: Yes, I'm taking these lesson to get the courage to ask out Ellas.

 **(Suddenly the two girls hear a knock on the door, the door opens and it's Raimundo.)**

Raimundo: Sorry to birch in your girl talk, but Kimiko we need to go now.

Kimiko: Coming, we talk later.

 **(Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay are entering the Heylin seed's vault. Raimundo touches the wall and the three monks enter.)**

 **(Meanwhile Yuki enters the living room and sees that Ellas is sitting alone. Yuki sits down next to Ellas.)**

Yuki: Hey how are you?

Ellas: I'm fine, just a little bit nervous.

Yuki: So do you want me to leave you alone?

Ellas: No, you can stay and we can talk, that takes the nerves away.

Yuki: Okay I will stay.

Ellas: That's nice.

Yuki: And for your information. I'm also nervous, that something is going to happen to my best friend again.

Ellas: But this time it's three against one, so they have a better chance.

Yuki: Yeah, that's true.

Ellas: Yuki can I ask you something?

Yuki: Yes of course you can ask me anything.

Ellas: How do you know that you have friends.

Yuki: Why do you ask that?

Ellas: No reason.

Yuki: Well to answer your question, there is this certain trust you have and you've each other's back no matter what. And if you're true friend you always be truthful to each other.

Ellas: Like you and Kimiko have.

Yuki: Exactly like that. Don't you have any friends in your dimension Ellas?

Ellas: No, I never had any friends there and still haven't

Yuki: That's not true! I'm your friend and everybody else here. Even Raimundo sees you as a friend, deep down.

Ellas: Really you guys want to be my friends?

Yuki: Yeah, but the question is do you see us as your friends and not as just teammates.

 **(Back with the three monks in the magic world.)**

Kimiko: The best chance that we find Agamemnon at the lake.

Raimundo: Okay let's hit it.

 **(Before the start walking Clay faint and the other to rush over.)**

Kimiko: Clay are you okay?

Raimundo: He not answering.

Kimiko: What do we do now?

Raimundo: We need to get him out of here, before Morgana sees us.

 **(Raimundo and Kimiko make a human crutch and drag Clay out of the magic world.)**

Raimundo: What are we going to do now?

Kimiko: I'm going to text Yuki.

Raimundo: We have a situation. And you texting Yuki?

Kimiko: I text her explaining the situation.

Raimundo: Oh, then it's good.

 **(Balin and Omi enter the living room and at the same time Yuki gets her text.)**

Yuki: What? no way!

Balin: What's wrong?

Yuki: Clay fainted and now they can't get the sword.

Balin: Getting the sword?

Omi: We told you that we had a dream about Agamemnon last night.

Ellas: And he told us that at least three of the five should get the sword.

Omi: But we left that part out, because Morgana might be eavesdropping on us.

Balin: What are we going to do now?

Ellas: I tell what we do. One of us need to do his task.

Balin: That takes too long sir Ellas. We have figure out what's wrong with sir Clay first.

Ellas: We need to hurry! We need to help Kimiko and Raimundo, they are my friends.

Balin: Okay, you put your hand on the amulet.

 **(Balin takes the amulet out of his pocket and Ellas and Omi put their hands on it. The amulet lights up. Balin looks at the amulet and shows it to the two monks.)**

Ellas: A pegasus! It's my turn!


	24. Ellas' task part 1

**(Xiaolin temple, one hour later. The monks are standing outside of Clay's room. Balin comes out of Clay's room.)**

Raimundo: And what's wrong with him?

Balin: He has a pretty he fever.

Kimiko: Can't I just cure him?

Balin: Let him rest now.

Raimundo: But we need at least three people to get the sword.

Kimiko: Yeah. And only Clay, Raimundo and I have to symbol of the five.

Balin: But Ellas has been chosen, to become one of the five.

Raimundo: But Balin, doesn't it take too long.

Balin: Look you two have your symbol, but Morgana can still capture you guys.

Kimiko: But if Ellas get his symbol, Morgana can't hold him prisoner right away.

Ellas: And that means that, she can't do me anything and then the sword will be safer.

Omi: I can't believe I'm going to be the last one becoming the five.

Raimundo: Now you know how I felt, when I became apprentice as last one.

Balin: Sir Ellas are you ready for your first part?

Ellas: Yes I'm ready for it.

Balin: Than follow me.

 **(Ellas follows Balin outside. Balin hands him the Thorn of Thunderbolt.)**

Balin: This your signature Shen Gong Wu, us it to release the pegasus from that box.

Ellas: With all respect Balin. But the Thorn of Thunderbolt shoots electricity and I'm the dragon of energy.

Balin: But it's still your signature Shen Gong Wu. You to make it work for you.

Ellas: Okay, if this is my task then let it be.

Balin: Go for it sir Ellas.

Ellas: the Thorn of Thunderbolt, Energy.

 **(Instead of a ray of energy, a bolt of electricity shoots out. The bolt of electricity, goes throw a window.)**

Ellas: I will pay for that window.

Balin: Just keep trying sir Ellas.

 **(Ellas keeps trying and keeps failing.)**

 **(Meanwhile the rest of the monks and Yuki are visiting Clay)**

Omi: How are you feeling my big friend?

Clay: I feel a little bit better, thanks for coming you guys.

Raimundo: No problem cowboy and don't you worry will get the sword.

Clay: But we need three of the five, to get the sword.

Kimiko: Don't you worry, Ellas is buys with his task and I think he will pass it in no time.

Omi: I think so too, I mean Ellas knows more than Xiaolin then the rest of us. Expect for me of course.

Raimundo: I'm going to check how our highness is doing.

 **(Raimundo walks out of the bedrooms and walks toward Ellas and Balin and gets almost hit with a bolt of electricity.)**

Raimundo: Hey, watch where your aiming!

Ellas: Sorry Raimundo.

Balin: Sir Raimundo you have more experience with the Cheng Gong Wu, can you help Ellas with his Cheng Gong Wu.

Raimundo: I don't think that's such a good idea. Because of our history, I should be the last person to help.

Balin: Maybe because of the history you guys have it's the perfect think to do.

Raimundo: Al right, but no Master Fung quotes.

 **(Raimundo stands next to Ellas.)**

Raimundo: So what's your problem?

Ellas: I can't control my signature Shen Gong Wu.

Raimundo: But I thought you studied the history of Xiaolin?

Ellas: I did. But I never used a Shen Gong Wu before.

Raimundo: But you're a Xiaolin apprentice, do you at least have a Xiaolin Apprentice move?

Ellas: I've one. Focus Chop Energy.

Raimundo: Do your move.

 **(Ellas crosses his arms like a X and making fist with is hand. A purple light appears on his hand, he says the name of his move and a purple X flies throws a tree. And the three breaks.)**

Raimundo: See you have that under control and now your Sheng Gong Wu. Just focus.

Ellas: Okay here it goes. Thorn of Thunderbolt, Energy!

 **(This time a purple ray comes out the Sheng Gong Wu. It's hits the box and a pegasus flies out of the box.)**

Raimundo: Nice work you highness.

Ellas: Thank your help Raimundo.

Raimundo: That's where friends are for.

Ellas: Yeah friends.

 **(Raimundo and Ellas shake hands.)**

Balin: Let's get to the second part of your task.

Ellas: What's it?

Balin: Meet me in the meditation room in a half hour.

Ellas: Okay.

 **(Meditation room, Ellas, Raimundo, Kimiko and Yuki stand outside the room and Balin stands there.)**

Balin: Sir Ellas are you ready for it.

Ellas: Yes, what do I have to do?

Balin: In this room a scroll is hidden it smells like Myrrh. The scroll will tell you the location of your amulet.

Ellas: Okay, that doesn't sound so hard to do.

Balin: But the room is filled with scented candles with the smells Lemon balm, Pine, Roses, Coconut and Lavender.

Ellas: And how am I supposed to smell Myrrh between all that?

Balin: That's up to you to figure out.

 **(The three monks and Yuki enter the room)**

Kimiko: Okay Ellas the most important thinks is that you focus.

Ellas: How can I focus, there are so many smells.

Raimundo: Just give it a try.

Ellas: Okay, I will give it a try.

 **(Ellas closes his eyes and starts sniffing.)**

Ellas: I smell something, I need to hurry up.

Yuki: Ellas be careful before or else you will faint.

Ellas: No, I need to find that scroll.

 **(But the smell are too much and Ellas faints.)**

Yuki: Ellas!

Raimundo: Kimiko I suggest that you and I go already, it might take a while.

Kimiko: Don't we need to help him?

Yuki: Don't worry I've got this, just go.

Kimiko: Al right then, let's go.

 **(Kimiko and Raimundo leave the meditation room and enter the Heylin Seed's vault. Kimiko touches to wall and the two enter the magic world.)**

Kimiko: Is this really a good idea.

Raimundo: Don't you worry Kimiko, it's two against one.

Kimiko: Yeah, but Morgana controls the magic world.

Raimundo: But you can make fire and I have my lighter, so we can make fire to scare of Morgana.

 **(Suddenly the two monks hear a voice.)**

Morgana: Oh it that so?

Kimiko: Morgana.

Morgana: The one and only.

Kimiko: Take this you ugly witch, Judolette Flip Fire!

 **(Kimiko jumps in the air and Raimundo gets his lighter.)**

Morgana: Comprehendo!

 **(Before Kimiko gets to Morgana and Raimundo can make a torch with his lighter the giant roots grabs Kimiko and Raimundo.)**

Kimiko: Oh no, not this again.

Raimundo: Let's us go.

Morgana: Oh but is has been so long that we have seen each other, You two aren't going anywhere now.

 **(Meanwhile in the meditation room, Yuki sprays deodorant on Ellas and Ellas wakes up. And stands up.)**

Ellas: What happened?

Yuki: You fainted.

Ellas: What do I do, I need to find that scroll.

Yuki: Just close your eyes and take a breath.

Ellas: Why?

Yuki: Just trust me.

 **(Ellas closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he blows out, he blows out a candle.)**

Yuki: Do that again.

Ellas: Okay than.

 **(Ellas keeps blowing out the candle and starts sniffing again.)**

Ellas: I think I smell the Myrrh.

Yuki: You can do it Ellas.

Ellas: I've found the smell.

 **(Ellas stands in front of a vase. He puts his hand in the vase and grabs the scroll and reads it.)**

Ellas: My amulet in the Shen Gong Wu vault.

Yuki: I know you could do it.

Ellas: I couldn't do without you Yuki.

 **(Ellas gives Yuki a kiss on her cheek. Ellas runs to the Shen Gong Wu vault and he opens one of the drawers and sees his amulet. Ellas grabs his amulet and runs towards Balin.)**

Ellas: I've found my amulet.

Balin: Good work sir Ellas.

Ellas: Now I can get my symbol.

Balin: And to do that you need to follow the scent of the Pegasus.

 **(Ellas runs towards the Heylin Seed's vault and enters it. Ellas touches to wall and enters the portal to the magic world.)**


	25. Ellas' task part 2

**(Magic world, with Ellas.)**

Ellas: Okay Ellas, you need to follow to scent of the pegasus.

 **(Ellas starts sniffing)**

Ellas: How am I supposed to know what a pegasus smells like.

 **(Suddenly white sparkles fly up in the Ellas' nose.)**

Ellas: What's this? It smells like lotus. Could it be?

 **(More white sparkles fly up in to Ellas' nose.)**

Ellas: It has to be the scent of the pegasus.

 **(Ellas keeps following the scent. Than he spots Raimundo and Kimiko.)**

Ellas: Raimundo, Kimiko!

Raimundo: Ellas is that you?

Ellas: Yes it's me! What's going on?

 **(Ellas runs towards the two monks and pulls on to the roots.)**

Kimiko: Ellas, you have found your amulet.

Ellas: Yeah. But I've get you guys out of this.

Raimundo: You have to free us with something sharp.

Ellas: I run back to the temple and get a the Sword of the Storm to cut you lose.

Kimiko: No, you have to get to the fairy first and get your symbol

Ellas: But I have free you guys.

Raimundo: We will be fine! Go get your symbol.

Kimiko: Hurry before Morgana sees you.

Ellas: But!

Raimundo: No buts go!

 **(Ellas starts running and leaves Kimiko and Raimundo alone.)**

 **(Meanwhile back at the xiaolin temple. Yuki enters Clay's room.)**

Yuki: Hey Clay, I've some tea for you here.

Clay: Ah thank you Yuki.

 **(Yuki gives Clay the tea.)**

Yuki: Are you feeling any better now.

Clay: Yeah, my temperature is that a high anymore.

Yuki: That's good to hear.

Clay: How did it go with Ellas, did he find his amulet?

Yuki: It went well, I helped him and eventually he found it.

Clay: Did he thank you for your help.

Yuki: He gave me a kiss on my cheek, but it probably means nothing.

Clay: But it can also be proof that he likes you.

Yuki: Doesn't matter, after they get to sword he will only have eyes for Kimiko again.

Clay: Don't be so insecure. Let's continue with the lesson.

Yuki: Right now?

Clay: No time like the present. Tell something embarrassing about yourself.

Yuki: Okay, in a school play I was so nervous that I throw up on my kindergarten teacher shoes.

Clay: That's nothing, a lot of little kids throw up when they are in kindergarten.

Yuki: It was in middle school.

Clay: How it that possible?

Yuki: Well her son was in the play and she was sitting in the front row and then it happened.

Clay: That must been an embarrassing moment.

Yuki: No kidding. I couldn't look at her or her son, I was so ashamed.

Clay: But compare to that, is asking Ellas out a breeze.

Yuki: But what if I throw up on his shoes.

Clay: Did ever ask a boy to go out on a date with you?

Yuki: No I haven't.

Clay: Then practice on me.

Yuki: What do you mean?

Clay: You're going to ask me out, to practice when you're going to ask Ellas to go to the party with you.

Yuki: And you think it will work?

Clay: Sure it will, just trust the cowboy.

 **(Back in the magic world, Ellas is still trying to find to scent of the pegasus. In his left eye corner he sees a woman and ignores her. He keeps sniffing.)**

Morgana: Hi prince Ellas.

Ellas: Bye Morgana.

Morgana: Why the hurry, I just want to talk with you.

Ellas: Yeah, but I don't with you.

 **(Morgana blocks Ellas.** )

Morgana: That must have been so hard to see, Kimiko and Raimundo so close together.

Ellas: But you put them there.

Morgana: And the fact that Raimundo was chosen to rescue Kimiko, instead of you.

Ellas: Well now it's my turn to save her and also Raimundo.

Morgana: Forget Raimundo. If you join me, I could make him disappear and make sure that Kimiko falls in love with you.

Ellas: No thanks.

Morgana: I can make sure everybody forgets him.

Ellas: But that way we won't become the five and then there is no love, not even from Kimiko. So my answer is still no and it stays no.

 **(Ellas tries to pass Morgana but she keeps blocking him. He holds his amulet in front of her faces, Morgana backs off and Ellas passes.)**

 **(Ellas keeps sniffing and noticed that the scent is getting stronger and stronger. Ellas opens his eyes and sees a white rock. Ellas walks to the white rock. Ellas bends over the rock and touches the rock. Then something appears that has the form a his amulet, Ellas takes off his amulet and putts it on the rock.)**

 **(Suddenly white fog appears and also the lake appears with the fairy.)**

Fairy: Greetings your highness.

Ellas: It's an honor to meet you fairy.

Fairy: I'm here to give your symbol.

Ellas: Thanks you so much.

Fairy: Uncover your right shoulder.

 **(Ellas uncovers his shoulder and the fairy puts her left hand on his shoulder. When she removes her hand a silver five- fold star appeares.)**

Fairy: Your symbol of the five. You did a good job prince Ellas.

Ellas: Thank you for the symbol.

 **(The fairy grabs Ellas' hands and starts talking into Ellas' head.)**

Fairy: The five aren't just your teammates they are your friends too. When your realized that you were ready to become one of the five. You refused Morgana's offer to make Raimundo disappear and that proves that you even see Raimundo as a friend. One more thing. You open your eyes and see what's in front of you, your true love is closer than you.

Ellas: My true love?

Fairy: Hurry up, Raimundo and Kimiko are captured by Morgana's roots.

Ellas: I need to save them, but we also need to get the sword.

Fairy: Ellas go save your friends now, because you aren't protect forever and then you also might be captured.

Ellas: Thank you fairy for everything.

 **(Ellas starts running and the fairy along with lake disappears.)**

 **(Meanwhile with Kimiko and Raimundo. Morgana stands next to the two monks.)**

Morgana: Isn't great to be back Kimiko.

Kimiko: No.

Morgana: You shouldn't complain at least this you're not alone.

Raimundo: We're so gonna get you for this.

Morgana: And how are going to get out of this in first place.

Kimiko: Ellas will free us.

Morgana: Ellas you truly believe that?

 **(Ellas comes running in and stand in front of Kimiko and Raimundo.)**

Ellas: You better believe it.

Raimundo: Ellas!

Morgana: And how are you going to cut my roots? Unless you've got really sharp nails you can cut them, but you've got a sharp nose.

 **(Agamemnon appears with the sword.)**

Agamemnon: Maybe this will help.

Ellas: Agamemnon.

Morgana: The sword.

Agamemon: Ellas catch.

 **(Agamemnon throw the sword, it lands on the ground. Morgana runs towards the sword, but Ellas dives towards the swords and grabs it and cuts the roots. Kimiko and Raimundo are free.)**

Morgana: Give me my sword.

Agamemnon: Quick put your hands on the sword.

 **(Kimiko, Raimundo and Ellas grab the sword, slowly a gold sparks begins to appear on the top of the sword.)**

Morgana: It doesn't work or else you've been called the three, instead of the five.

Agamemnon: Run!

Raimundo: Come let's get out of here.

 **(Ellas and Kimiko let go of the sword and Raimundo holds three monks begin to run towards the portal and jump throw it. They land in the Heylin Seed's vault)**

Ellas: We're save now.

Kimiko: Yeah thanks to you, thank you for saving us.

Raimundo: Yeah dude thanks for saving us.

Ellas: You guys are my friends.

 **(Raimundo raises the sword and shows it to Ellas and Kimiko)**

Raimundo: Guys, we've got the sword.

Ellas: I can't believe we really have Desmond's sword.

Kimiko: We did it.

 **(The three monks give each other a group hug and leave the Heylin Seed's vault with the sword.)**


	26. Matters of the heart

**(Xiaolin temple, living room. The others are sitting in the living room, when Raimundo, Kimiko and Ellas walk in.)**

Yuki: You guys are back.

Kimiko: Yeah and this.

 **(Raimundo holds up the sword and Kimiko points to it.)**

Balin: The sword of king Desmond.

Clay: You've got him.

Ellas: Yeah and we only need Omi to do his task and fully become to five.

Omi: My task is going to be a piece of pie for me.

Raimundo: You mean piece of cake.

Omi: That too.

Kimiko: Clay how are holding up?

Clay: I feel a lot better now.

Kimiko: Let me cure you now, the sun is almost down.

 **(Kimiko lays her hands on Clay's forehead and closes her eyes. Her hands give this gold light and then she let's go.)**

Kimiko: How are you feeling now Clay?

Clay: I feeling fine, I'm don't have fever anymore.

Raimundo: That's good to hear.

Clay: Now let's some dinner, because I'm staring

Raimundo: Now we definitely know that Clay is better.

 **(The monks and Yuki are heading for the dining room. A few hours after dinner, they all are heading for bed.)**

 **(The next morning, Kimiko and Ellas are sitting alone in the kitchen eating breakfast.)**

Ellas: Where is everybody?

Kimiko: Raimundo and Omi are training together, which means that Raimundo is getting his butt kicked by Omi.

Ellas: Kimiko can I ask you something.

Kimiko: Sure, what do you wanna ask me.

Ellas: Well you know to party Raimundo is talking about.

Kimiko: Yeah, of course I know about the party.

Ellas: Now I was wondering, if you like to be my date for the party.

Kimiko: Ellas I'm flattered, but I can't go with you.

Ellas: Is it because Raimundo asked you?

Kimiko: Raimundo didn't ask me.

Ellas: It's because you don't like me.

Kimiko: Ellas I like you.

Ellas: Than why won't you go with me?

Kimiko: Because of Yuki.

Ellas: Yuki, what's with Yuki?

Kimiko: Yuki likes you.

Ellas: I like Yuki too.

Kimiko: I mean that she has a crush on you.

Ellas: She does?

Kimiko: You never noticed anything.

Ellas: And because Yuki has feelings for me, you can't go with me?

Kimiko: She is my best friend, I can't take the boy she has a crush on.

Ellas: I get it.

Kimiko: Don't you have feelings for her too, but you haven't seen it yet?

Ellas: Maybe, I don't know if I like her that way.

Kimiko: You can talk with Yuki right?

Ellas: Yeah, we have very good conversations together.

Kimiko: And you can laugh with her?

Ellas: Yeah, when I feel down she there to cheer me up.

Kimiko: And what else do you like about Yuki.

Ellas: Well she is a caring girl, sweet, smart and she is pretty.

Kimiko: I think you just answer the question if you like Yuki.

Ellas: I guess so.

Kimiko: So why don't you ask her to the party, I bet she would love to go with you.

Ellas: I think you're right, I'm going to ask her. Do you know where she is.

Kimiko: I think she told me that she was heading for the meditation room.

Ellas: Okay I will look for her there.

Kimiko: But you can't ask in your pajamas.

Ellas: Your right, again.

 **(Ellas walks out of the kitchen and to his room and changes. Then walks towards to meditation room. The door is closed, Ellas peeks through to the keyhole and sees Clay and Yuki.)**

Yuki: Clay would you like to go to the party with me.

Clay: I would be a real honor to go with you.

 **(Ellas hears it and walks away angry. Clay and Yuki are alone now.)**

Clay: See that wasn't that hard to do.

Yuki: Yeah, but you're not the guy I like. I mean you're likable guy, but I don't like you in that way.

Clay: It's okay, I understand what you mean. But you're definitely ready to ask out Ellas.

Yuki: You think so?

Clay: Like I said, you're definitely ready.

 **(Raimundo is sitting in the living room with a sack of ice on his head, when Ellas enters the living room)**

Raimundo: What's up dude?

Ellas: I actually should ask you that. What happened to you.

Raimundo: I've got butt kicked by Omi, during our training.

Ellas: Ah, I get.

 **(Ellas sits down and sighs)**

Raimundo: What's wrong dude?

Ellas: I don't have a date to the party.

Raimundo: Did you asked Kimiko to go with you.

Ellas: Yes and she said no because Yuki has a crush on me.

Raimundo: I know that.

Ellas: Does everybody, expect from me?

Raimundo: Well and maybe Omi.

Ellas: I can't believe I was that blind.

Raimundo: And now you have realized that you like too and want to ask her to the party.

Ellas: No, because to the hole crush thing wasn't real.

Raimundo: What do you mean?

Ellas: Yuki asked Clay to go with her and he said yes.

Raimundo: Clay said yes? No way he likes Reese.

Ellas: Guess again, he likes Yuki.

Raimundo: Ellas, I think it's one big misunderstanding.

Ellas: Yeah, the fact that she likes me.

Raimundo: She likes you and you like her, so go talk to her.

Ellas: Never mind that.

 **(The rest walks in the living room.)**

Yuki: Hi Raimundo.

Raimundo: Hey.

Yuki: Hi Ellas.

 **(Ellas ignores her)**

Yuki: Is it okay, if I sit here.

Ellas: It's free country.

 **(Yuki sits down and so does the rest.)**

Yuki: So Ellas what's going on?

Ellas: Nothing.

Yuki: So you're fine?

Ellas: I said there was nothing, so don't bother to ask.

Omi: Ellas you need do freeze down a bit.

Raimundo: It's cool down, Omi.

Clay: Yeah Ellas, be nice to the girl.

Ellas: Of course you would say that.

Clay: What's that supposed to mean?

Ellas: Like you don't know.

Kimiko: Ellas what's with you?

Ellas: Nothing, just leave me alone.

 **(Ellas stands up and leaves the living room.)**

Kimiko : What's wrong with Ellas?

Yuki: I don't know, but I should talk to him.

Raimundo: I don't think that's such a good idea right now, just leave him and he will be fine.

Omi: Let's talk about something else, let's talk about me instead. Why I'm the last one to become one of the five.

Clay: I don't know partner.

Omi: I'm more skilled, stronger, smarter and more experienced than all of you together.

Raimundo: And don't forget that you also have a bigger ego, than the rest of us.

Omi: That's not true.

Kimiko: Yes it's true.

Omi: But I can't help to be so good in everything.

Raimundo: Especially in bragging.

Kimiko: But it would help if you don't brag about everything you can do.

Omi: But how else do you guys know that I'm good.

Clay: Omi we know that your good, we tell you that all the time

Omi: You guys are my friends and I'm yours, but why I'm not chosen.

Raimundo: You really can't see it, do you?

Omi: See what?

Raimundo: And I thought sight was your sense.

Omi: I can see that I need to defeat Morgana.

Raimundo: You can't defeat Morgana and if you keep this up you never will.


	27. Omi's task part 1

**(Xiaolin temple, living room.)**

Omi: And why can't I defeat Morgana, I'm stronger than you guys are.

Raimundo: I give up, you can't get through to this kid.

Kimiko: Omi it doesn't matter how much you train, you're not of the five.

Omi: But I'm always ready for it and never been chosen.

Yuki: This seems like the five business, so I'm leaving you guys alone.

 **(Yuki walks away and bumps into Ellas.)**

Yuki: Sorry Ellas, are you heading for the living room?

Ellas: Why do you ask?

Yuki: Because there is something going on in there, it has to do with the five.

Ellas: I forgot my book, but I will stay there to see what is going on.

 **(Ellas passes Yuki.)**

Yuki: Are you mad or something?

Ellas: No I'm not mad.

Yuki: Did I do something to upset you?

Ellas: No!

Yuki: Than just talk to me!

Ellas: I don't time, I need to go to the living room to help my friends. So just leave alone.

 **(Ellas walks away and enters the living room.)**

Ellas: What's going on?

Omi: We are trying to figure out, why I'm not one of the five yet.

Ellas: Okay, did you figure something out?

Omi: No, I haven't.

Clay: What are you doing here partner?

Ellas: I was getting my book, but now I'm here for the five business.

Kimiko: Ellas did you talk to Yuki yet?

Ellas: Why should I.

Kimiko: What is with you?

Ellas: Nothing, let's continue with Omi's problem.

Omi: What's is my problem?

Clay: That you can't become one of the five.

Omi: I need to become one, I need to defeat Morgana.

Raimundo: You don't need to defeat Morgana.

Omi: Why not? Because you joined her and you don't want her defeated.

Raimundo: For the million time I didn't join her, never did and never will join her.

Omi: Than why can't I defeat her.

Kimiko: Because the five us have to defeat her.

Raimundo: We're to the five and you're not the one.

Omi: What do you mean?

Kimiko: You need to start seeing us as team and believe that we can do it.

Omi: I believe that I can do it.

Raimundo: Are you kidding me? What are we trying to tell you.

Omi: That need to believe in myself.

Clay: No little partner.

Ellas: You need to believe in us more.

Omi: I don't understand.

Clay: You need to get over that big ego of yours, then you will become one of the five.

Omi: What do you mean.

Kimiko: We all have things that are difficult for us. Like for me it's the fact that I'm the only girl and that I have to prove myself to you. I needed to believe that I can do it.

Raimundo: My problem is that I don't talk about my feelings or emotions that I've. Once I opened up, the amulet know that I was ready for it.

Clay: And I believed in Raimundo, when nobody did. The fact that I will always look out for my friends and that's why the amulet choose my back then.

Ellas: I needed to realize that you guys aren't just my teammates, but also my friends and when made friends with Raimundo that was the point that I was chosen.

Omi: That's good to hear, but I didn't do any of that.

Raimundo: Because that were our problems, we've overcome them.

Ellas: Your problem is that you don't believe that we can do it as a team.

Kimiko: You barley even say that we did a good job.

Clay: And if you say it, it's always followed that you can do it better.

 **(At that time Balin walks in.)**

Balin: Good afternoon, how are you guys doing.

Ellas: We are trying to explain to Omi, how he can become one of the five.

Raimundo: But his problem is that he only believes in himself and not in us.

Balin: Sir Omi, your friendship is the key into becoming the five and defeating Morgana.

Omi: I know that.

 **(Balin gets the amulet out of his pocket.)**

Balin: Do you believe in your friends?

Raimundo: I don't know what Omi is going to say. But I believe that we can defeat Morgana.

Ellas: So do I, when the five of us work together we're going to be unstoppable.

Kimiko: I believe that we can do it too.

Clay: Count me in partners, I believe in us.

 **(The four monks put their hands on the amulet and look at Omi.)**

Clay: We need all the five senses.

Ellas: We're only missing your eyes.

Kimiko: We believe in you.

Raimundo: Do you believe in us?

Omi: I believe, that we're going to defeat Morgan. I believe in you guys, I believe in us.

 **(Omi puts his hand on top of the other hands and the amulet start to light up. Balin looks at the amulet and smiles, he shows the monks the amulet.)**

Balin: It's a turtle. Congratulations sir Omi, you're finally become one of the five.

Kimiko: And we will help you, with your task.

Omi: Really you guys want to help me?

Raimundo: We aren't just a team, we're the five.

Ellas: That means that we help our friends.

Omi: Thank all, I can't do it without you guys.

Raimundo: That's the first time, I ever heard that coming out of Omi's mouth.

 **(The five monks and Balin are heading for the river.)**

Balin: Sir Omi are you ready for the first part of task.

Omi: I'm definitely ready for it.

Balin: For your first part, you need protect the turtle from harm using your water.

Omi: Protecting from what?

Balin: Look there is the turtle, you need bring him there by those rocks in the river. But the animals in the water want to harm him. Bring him there in safety.

Omi: Okay, I get it.

 **(Omi takes a deep breath and makes the river ice.)**

Omi: Come on mister turtle, you can walk over the ice now.

 **(The turtle shakes his head.)**

Omi: What did I do wrong.

Clay: Maybe you didn't need make the river ice.

Ellas: You need to use your water.

Omi: I know, I just use my Tornado Strike, to make the animals scared.

Raimundo: No I don't think that is such a good idea.

Omi: You're right we don't want to hurt the other animals or the turtle.

Kimiko: Why don't make a protective bubble around the turtle, then he can walk without being attacked by the other animals.

Omi: That's a good idea.

 **(Omi takes a deep breath and makes a bubble around the turtle. The turtle starts to walk towards the rocks.)**

Clay: You're almost there little partner.

Ellas: Just keep your focus.

 **(The turtle reaches the rock and Omi makes the bubble disappear. Omi looks at Balin.)**

Balin: Good job sir Omi.

Omi: All right!

Raimundo: Way to go you Chrome Dome.

Ellas: Nice work Omi.

Clay: You did good little partner.

Kimiko: Come here you clever little monk.

 **(Kimiko gives Omi a hug and Omi blushes.)**

Balin: Sir Omi are you ready for the second part?

 **(Kimiko let's go of Omi.)**

Omi: I'm what is it?

Balin: You have to look on a map to find your amulet.

 **(Meanwhile in the magic world. Morgana is spying on the monks.)**

Morgana: No, they are getting closer into becoming the five and defeat me. I need that sword, I need to get out of here.

 **(Suddenly Morgana start to grin.)**

Morgana: And I know how I'm getting out. I just need some help.


	28. Omi's task part 2

**(The magic world, with Morgana.)**

Morgana: I need help getting out of here and I know just to person who is going to help me. Adnuntiatio!

 **(Jack Spicer's evil lair, Jack is working on his Jack-Bots and Wuya floats next to him. When suddenly Morgana appears on Jack's screen.)**

Morgana: Hello Jack.

Jack: AHHH!

Morgana: What's the matter?

Jack: Who… Who are you?

Morgana: My name is Morgana and I need your help.

Jack: I don't help, I'm an evil boy genius.

Morgana: I know that. It's evil business that I need help with.

Jack: Evil business, I like the sound of that.

Morgana: Do you know the Xiaolin monks?

Jack: I know the Xiaolin losers. All four of them.

Morgana: Well now there are five of them.

Jack: No fair, they get a new monk and I only have Wuya.

Wuya: Like living with you is such a pleasure.

Morgana: Those five monks are the five.

Jack: What's the five?

Morgana: The five are the once that have to defeat me.

Jack: And you want me to destroy those Xiaolin losers?

Morgana: No, I want you to free me from the magic world.

Jack: And why do you needed to be freed.

Morgana: So that I can get the sword of king Desmond and rule world.

Jack: But I want to rule the world.

Morgana: If you help me, you will rule the world by my side.

Wuya: And what is in it for me.

Morgana: I'm a powerful woman, I can give you a human form again.

Wuya: Do it you fool, it's the only way you ever gone rule the world.

Jack: What do I've to do?

Morgana: Get a pen and some paper and start writing.

 **(Jack start writing what Morgana says.)**

 **(Meanwhile in the Xiaolin temple, The monks are taking a break. Raimundo and Kimiko are sitting in the living room.)**

Raimundo: So that was the first part of Omi's task.

Kimiko: Now the second part, that has to do with his sense.

Raimundo: We worry about that tomorrow morning

Kimiko: I really hope that he is going to pass it.

Raimundo: He will, it's Omi were talking about.

Kimiko: Yeah, you're right.

Raimundo: Plus tomorrow night is the party.

Kimiko: Really?

Raimundo: Yeah and speaking of the party, would you like to be my date to the party?

Kimiko: Yes.

Raimundo: Oh I understand, wait did you just say yes?

Kimiko: Yes, I was wondering when you were going to ask me.

Raimundo: You mean you wanted to go with me?

Kimiko: Yeah or else I won't have said yes to you.

Raimundo: Yeah, but I thought because of the hole Ellas thing.

Kimiko: I like Ellas, but Yuki likes him more than I do.

Raimundo: Are you sure about that?

Kimiko: Yeah, she told me that she has feelings for Ellas and I told him that and he was going to ask her. But now he is just ignoring her.

Raimundo: Yeah, because Ellas saw Yuki asking Clay out and Clay said yes.

Kimiko: But she taking love lessons from Clay, to ask Ellas out.

Raimundo: Clay is giving love lessons?

Kimiko: Yeah and we all know that Clay likes Reese.

Raimundo: That explains it all.

Kimiko: Yeah, Ellas is jealous.

Raimundo: Then after all of that, everything is going to be good.

Kimiko: Expect from.

Raimundo: Expect from what?

Kimiko: Expect from Morgana, we still have to defeat her.

Raimundo: Look Kimiko we're going to defeat her. Four of us already have their symbol and Omi is doing his task and will get his symbol. Plus we've the sword and Morgana can't get out of the magic world.

Kimiko: Yeah, you're right again.

 **(The monks and Yuki are heading for the dining room and a few hours after dinner everybody is going to bed. Kimiko and Yuki are talking.)**

Yuki: So did Raimundo ask you to be his date for the party.

Kimiko: Yeah, he did.

Yuki: That explains it all.

Kimiko: Explains what?

Yuki: Why Ellas is acting so mad, he is jealous of Raimundo.

Kimiko: He isn't jealous of Raimundo, but of Clay.

Yuki: Why would he be jealous of Clay?

Kimiko: Ellas saw you asking Clay out, but he doesn't know that it was fake.

Yuki: Why would he be mad about that.

Kimiko: Because he likes you, he is jealous.

Yuki: Ellas likes me? I'm so happy I'm going to scream.

Kimiko: Please don't everybody is asleep. Just talk with him in the morning.

 **(Yuki and Kimiko fall asleep and everybody in the temple is asleep now.)**

 **(The next day, somewhere in the afternoon. Clay and Omi are standing in the scroll room, looking at a map. Omi has a piece of paper in his hand.)**

Clay: What on the paper little partner?

Omi: The only thing it says is F3.

Clay: What does that mean?

Omi: I don't know.

 **(Clay looks at the map.)**

Clay: Maybe you have to look on the map?

Omi: I can give it a try.

(Omi takes of his sunglasses and looks at the map. Suddenly Omi sees something.)

Omi: I see something.

Clay: What do you see Omi?

Omi: I see a forest, it looks very familiar.

Clay: It's a forest little buddy, the look all the same.

Omi: I see a path, it is leading somewhere.

Clay: Where is it leading to?

Omi: The temple, the path is leading to the temple.

Clay: What else do you see?

Omi: I see the meditation .

Clay: Can you see anything in the meditation room.

Omi: I wanna look inside the vault. Let me look inside.

 **(Omi gets a vision. He sees himself walking in the mediation room. We walks toward the bells, he looks up to the bells and sees his amulet hanging between the bells.)**

 **(The vision ends.)**

Omi: I found my amulet!

Clay: The go get it.

 **(Omi runs towards the meditation room. He enters the room and walks toward the bells, he looks up to the bells and sees his amulet hanging between the bells.)**

Omi: My vision was true, I'm going to get you amulet.

 **(Omi jumps as high as he cans, he grabs his amulet and lands on his butt.)**

Omi: Aw, my butt.

 **(Omi puts on his amulet and runs towards the living room. Ellas and Yuki are in the living room.)**

Yuki: Ellas can I please talk to you?

Ellas: What's it?

Yuki: I know you saw me with Clay.

Ellas: And that you two are going to the party together.

Yuki: I'm not going with Clay, He was giving me lessons so that I can ask you out.

Ellas: Ask me out?

Yuki: I like you, I mean that I've feelings for you.

Ellas: I do have feelings for you to.

Yuki: You've?

Ellas: Yeah and would you like to be my date for the party tonight?

Yuki: There nothing I wouldn't love more.

 **(Ellas and Yuki lean in for a kiss, but Omi storms into the room.)**

Omi: I've got my amulet. Oh sorry did I interrupted something.

Ellas: No, that's great Omi.

Omi: Come let's head for the Heylin Seed's vault.

Ellas: Yeah we're coming.

 **(They head for the Heylin Seed's vault where to rest is waiting for Omi.)**

Balin: Sir Omi if you want to find the fairy, you need to see the path the turtle followed to get there.

Omi: Okay.

Raimundo: Good luck, we believe in you.

Omi: Thank you guys.

 **(Omi touches the wall and enters to portal to the magic world.)**

Balin: You guys are still going to the party tonight.

Clay: Yeah, we're

Balin: Let guard the sword in my cabin.

Kimiko: That seems like a good idea.

Raimundo: It's in the Sheng Gong Wu vault.

Balin: Okay, then I will get it.

 **(Balin walks away.)**

Kimiko: Yuki why don't you go to New York already.

Yuki: How I'm going to get there now.

Kimiko: With this. Golden Tiger Claws!

 **(Kimiko makes a portal and Yuki goes throw it.)**

 **(Meanwhile in the magic world. Morgana is still communicating with Jack.)**

Morgana: Are you ready Jack?

Jack: Yes, everything is set to get you here.

Morgana: Then let's get stared!

Jack: Okay here we go. Water, Wind, Earth, Fire and Energy I call the elements to summon this person here.

Morgana: Affer mihi de mundo tui est! Affer mihi de mundo tui est!

Jack: With the five elements and this spell. I will make Morgana appear. Effugium!

 **(Morgana gets zapped out the magic world and appears in Jack's lab.)**

Morgana: I'm free and now I'm getting that sword and will destroy the five.


	29. Too late!

**(Jack Spicer's lab.)**

Morgana: I'm free, free at last.

Jack: You're really here, I can't believe it worked.

Wuya: Me neither, normally you only mess things up.

Morgana: Oh how I looked up to this day, to be free.

Jack: Now we can rule the world.

Morgana: Now that I'm free, there will be no more love or friendship in this world or in any other world or dimension.

Jack: And that I'm going rule beside you.

Wuya: And you can give me a body again right?

Morgana: Sure after I destroy the five.

Jack: What are you going to do now?

Morgana: Getting what is rightfully mine.

Jack: Which is?

Morgana: I'm getting my sword.

 **(Meanwhile in the Xiaolin temple, Heylin Seed's vault. The rest of the monks are waiting for Omi, when Dojo enters.)**

Dojo: Look what I found.

Raimundo: A scroll, You can found the scrolls in the scroll room.

Dojo: No what's in the scroll.

Kimiko: What's in it?

Dojo: It says that the magic world is created by Desmond, with his sword.

Clay: What did he do?

Dojo: He used to five elements combined with his sword. Then the magic world was create it.

Ellas: Does it also say something about the five.

Dojo: Actually it is a prophecy, that Agamemnon made.

Ellas: What does the prophecy say.

Dojo: That five children will be born with each one element. And that when Desmond's comet passes, that they will receive each one of the five senses.

Raimundo: Agamemnon knew that we were going to be born, before our parents did.

Ellas: But that prophecy is made a thousand years ago.

Kimiko: So that explains that we can enter the magic world.

Ellas: Not only because we're the five, but because we can control the elements.

Dojo: It's sure explains a lot.

Raimundo: Guys let's focus on something else, The fact we're one monk away from defeating Morgana.

Kimiko: Yeah and I will be glad if she is gone.

Raimundo: And don't forget the party is starting soon and we're going to have a blast.

Clay: Take it easy partner, first let's hope that Omi gets his symbol.

Ellas: He will.

Raimundo: And we need to keep believing in him.

 **(Meanwhile in the magic world, with Omi. The magic world is shaking.)**

Omi: What's going in here.

 **(Omi tries to find his balance.)**

Omi: Okay Omi find the turtle, go to the fairy and get your symbol.

 **(Omi looks around.)**

Omi: There is no turtle here. Come on Omi, use your sense.

 **(Omi closes his eyes. When he opens his eyes, he gets a vision. He sees the turtle walking. The vision ends.)**

Omi: The path of the turtle. I'm on heat.

 **(Omi starts walking the way the turtle walked. He keeps walking and stops suddenly. He has problems with walking because of the shaking)**

Omi: Where is Morgana? Why hasn't she come to me? Don't focus on her Omi, focus on the turtle.

 **(Omi sees the turtle again and starts the follow his path. He keeps walking when he suddenly ends up in an open spot. Then Omi sees the turtle walking.)**

 **(Omi walk towards the white rock. Omi sits next to the rock and touches the rock. Then something appears that has the form a his amulet, Omi takes off his amulet and putts it on the rock.)**

 **(Suddenly white fog appears and also the lake appears with the fairy.)**

Fairy: Hello Omi.

Omi: You're the fairy of the lake right?

Fairy: Yes I'm.

Omi: Do you know what's going on here.

Fairy: Morgana is out of the magic world.

Omi: Morgana is out of the magic world? She is free and in our world.

Fairy: Don't think about that now, I've got something for you.

Omi: What's it?

Fairy: Uncover your right shoulder.

 **(Omi uncovers his shoulder and the fairy puts her left hand on his shoulder. When she removes her hand a silver five- fold star appeared.)**

Fairy: Your symbol of the five. Congratulations Omi you're officially one of the five now. That means that the five are complete now.

Omi: Thank you so much Fairy.

 **(The fairy grabs Omi's hands and starts talking into Omi's head.)**

Fairy: Believing in your friends, is the most important thing in friendship. You've faith in your friends, deep down you always believed in them and now that you said it to them, you guys are the five. Always keep believing in your friends. Have faith in each other and you guys will defeat Morgana.

Omi: Do you believe that we can do it?

Fairy: I will always believe in you guys.

 **(Meanwhile in Balin cabin, Morgana enters the cabin with Jack and Wuya.)**

Morgana: Hello Balin.

Balin: Morgana how did you get out of the magic world.

Morgana: I had help.

Balin: What are you doing you evil witch be gone.

Morgana: Not until I get what's rightfully mine.

Balin: It's Demonds sword and it will never be yours.

 **(Balin grabs his sword and points it towards Morgana.)**

Morgana: Oh Balin do you really think that you stand a chance against me.

 **(Morgana uses her telekinesis and blast Balin away. She walks toward a treasure chest and she opens it. She sees the sword, she grabs the sword and grins evilly.)**

 **(Meanwhile in the Xiaolin temple, Heylin Seed's vault. The portal starts disappearing.)**

Clay: What's happing?

Ellas: The portal it's disappearing?

Kimiko: It's becoming a wormhole, but it's shrinking.

Raimundo: Quick use your elements. Wind!

Clay: Earth!

Kimiko: Fire!

Ellas: Energy!

 **(The four monks blast their elements in the wormhole, to keep it open.)**

 **(Meanwhile in the magic world, with Omi and the fairy. The magic world starts to disappear.)**

Omi: What's happing?

Fairy: The magic world is vanishing

Omi: What how is it vanishing?

Fairy: Morgana she has the sword.

Omi: No, that means the end of the world.

Fairy: Go to your world quickly.

Omi: But what about you?

Fairy: Don't worry about me, I will be fine.

Omi: I will go and defeat Morgana.

Fairy: Omi wait I need to tell you something.

Omi: What's it?

Fairy: When darkness is closer than light, combine the symbols and everything will shine bright.

 **(Omi starts running and the fairy along with lake vanishes. Omi keeps running and reaches to portal. But is stunned to see the wormhole.)**

Omi: What where is the portal?

Raimundo: Omi jump throw the wormhole, quickly!

(Omi jumps throw the wormhole and gets stuck.)

Omi: I'm stuck, get me out!

Clay: I will get you out little partner!

 **(Clay tries to pull Omi out, but can't get Omi out. The others are trying to help and the get Omi out.)**

Kimiko: What's going on?

Omi: The magic world is vanishing.

Raimundo: What?

 **(Raimundo touches to wall, but nothing happens.)**

Raimundo: Nothing is happening.

Ellas: That means the magic world is gone.

Kimiko: We have to tell Balin.

Raimundo: Nilo hop on.

Omi: Wait you guys.

 **(Nilo hops on Raimundo's shoulder. The monks and Dojo are heading for Balin's cabin. But when they arrive the cabin is empty.)**

Clay: What in tar nation happened here?

Kimiko: Where is Balin?

Raimundo: Where is the sword?

 **(Ellas runs towards the treasure chest and opens it.)**

Ellas: The sword is gone.

Omi: That's what I'm trying to tell you. Morgana is free and she has to sword.

Kimiko: What! How do you know?

Omi: The fairy told me.

 **(Suddenly Raimundo hears something. He sees a blanket moving. He pulls the blanket of something. It's Jack Spicer.)**

Jack: Don't do me ugly?

Raimundo: It's already too late for that.

Clay: Now tell us you no-good dirty rat face, Where is Morgana.

Jack: I don't know. She is scary.

Raimundo: Dojo you need to bring us to the party.

Dojo: Raimundo we're in a crisis and you want to a party.

Raimundo: Just do it.

 **(Dojo sizes up to big form and flies the monks and Jack to New York. The land in an alley, which close to the party.)**

Kimiko: I don't hear any music.

Omi: Did the party not started yet?

Raimundo: It stared a half hour ago.

 **(They enter the parking lot and the see that everybody is petrified.)**

Raimundo: Morgana has been here.

Ellas: Yuki.

 **(Ellas walk towards Yuki, she is petrified. Ellas holds her hand. With tears in his eyes.)**

Kimiko: We're too late.

Ellas: No we aren't too late.

Morgana: Oh but you're.

 **(The monks turn around and see Morgana.)**


	30. The final battle

**(New York, parking lot. The monks are facing Morgana. Wuya floats next to Morgana.)**

Raimundo: Morgana!

Morgana: I'm glad that you guys are here, it's just sad that you guys are too late.

Ellas: You're not getting away with this.

Morgana: Ha, you truly believe that you guys stand a chance now.

Kimiko: You're going to pay for what you have done.

Raimundo: You went too far, you far you attacked innocent people.

Clay: You had no right to harm them, you're after us.

Morgana: But this actually my plan. I know that you guys will always protect to innocent.

Omi: You're evil and ugly witch.

Morgana: You have such a big mouth, for such a little monk.

 **(Morgana points the swords towards the monks.)**

Morgana: So which of you five, has to honor to be turned into a statue first. What about you your highness?

Ellas: You don't scare me.

Morgana: Or else my dear Kimiko?

 **(Raimundo stands in front of Kimiko.)**

Raimundo: Don't you dare touch her.

Morgana: If you want to take her place, then I guess that I've too choose you Raimundo.

Raimundo: Do whatever you want with me, but you stay away from Kimiko.

Morgana: Or Clay, a nice cowboy statue would be nice to have in my collection.

Clay: Go fish you ugly old hag.

Morgana: Or should I start with Omi, you would make a fine garden gnome.

Omi: Don't laugh just yet Morgana. She who is last to be laughing laughs most loudly!

Morgana: Then I just turn you into statues all at the same time.

 **(Morgana holds to sword up. But Nilo and Dojo jump onto the sword and get petrified. They fall on the ground.)**

Kimiko: Dojo no!

Raimundo: Nilo!

Morgana: How cute, they think a monkey and gecko can take the sword of me.

Jack: Now get the Xiaolin losers.

Morgana: Why don't just keep quiet.

(Morgana points the sword at Jack and petrifies him.)

Wuya: Finally is that fool quiet, now we're going to rule the world together.

Morgana: Yeah, I rule alone.

Wuya: What do you mean by that?

 **(Morgana points the sword at Morgana and petrifies her also.)**

Raimundo: Guys let's run!

 **(The monks start to run. Through streets of New York.)**

Ellas: We need keep running.

Kimiko: We need to hide and think of a plan.

Raimundo: I know where we can hide, we can hide in the old library.

Omi: Okay let's hide there than.

 **(The monks arrive at the library. The planks from the door and enter the library. They hide behind one of the bookcases.)**

Clay: What are we gonna do now.

Omi: We need to save those people.

Raimundo: Even Jack and Wuya.

Omi: Even Jack and Wuya. That's our duty.

Kimiko: The only way we can save all those people, is if we defeat Morgana.

Ellas: How are we gonna to do that?

Kimiko: I don't know.

 **(Morgana enters the library and walks towards the bookcase the monks are hiding.)**

Morgana: I know that you're here. Come out, come out where ever you're five.

 **(The monks walk away from the bookcase and hide behind a table.)**

Raimundo: We can't hide behind this table forever.

Kimiko: Raimundo is right, but we have to do defeat Morgana.

Clay: Well little lady, do you've any suggestions.

Kimiko: Like I just said, I don't know nothing.

Ellas: If we don't think of something now. Morgana is going to turn us in to statues.

Clay: And then the world will be lost forever.

Morgana: From now on you guys will live in enteral darkness.

 **(Suddenly Omi remembers what the fairy says.** )

Fairy: When darkness is closer than light, combine the symbols and everything will shine bright.

Omi: That's it.

Ellas: What's it?

Omi: We need to bring our symbols together.

Clay: What in tar nation?

Omi: Yeah, everybody show your symbol.

 **(The five monks show their symbols. Morgana walks now towards the five.)**

Morgana: There they are the five.

Omi: Ellas put your hand on Clay's symbol.

 **(Ellas puts his left hand on Clay's symbol, Clay feels kind of energy floating to his body, Clay left puts his hand Omi's symbol and Omi feels the same kind of energy, Omi puts his left hand on Raimundo's symbol and Raimundo feels the same energy.)**

 **(Morgana keeps getting closer to the monks. She raises the sword. At the same time Raimundo puts his left hand on Kimiko's symbol. Kimiko stretches her left arm out.)**

Morgana: AHHH NO!

 **(Morgana can't keep control of the sword. Morgana tries to hold tight to the sword, but she loses the sword. The sword flies towards the monks and lands in Kimiko's hands.)**

Kimiko: Grab the sword.

Morgana: Uh!

 **(The rest of the monks put their right hands on the sword, while their left hands are still on the symbols. A gold spark appears on the top of the sword, the spark becomes a ray and the ray hits Morgana. Morgana explodes and all the monks see are gold sparkles.)**

Kimiko: We did.

Raimundo: We have defeat it Morgana.

Omi: We really did it.

Clay: We saved the world.

Ellas: We saved the love and the friendship.

 **(The five monks give each other a group hug. The end up somewhere. The five monks see Agamemnon, Balin and the fairy of the lake.)**

Raimundo: Agamemnon.

Kimiko: Balin.

Ellas: The fairy.

 **(Kimiko hands Agamemnon the sword.)**

Agamemnon: Thanks to you, the legend has come true. Thanks to you guys Morgana has been defeated, thanks to the five.

Balin: I'm very proud of you five.

Fairy: So am I. You five did a good job.

Agamemnon: You guys are real heroes. Now I'm going to accolade into knights of king Desmond.

 **(Agamemnon uses to sword and makes Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Ellas and Omi makes in to knights.)**

Agamemnon: Now were going to celebrate the defeat of Morgana.

 **(Balin kneels down and grabs to fairy's hand.)**

Balin: Fairy of lake.

Fairy: Knight Balin.

Balin: It would be a honor if you would go with me to the party in Desmond's palace

Raimundo: Party? We need to go to the party.

Clay: Then let's go.

Kimiko: We can't go like this. We look like a mess.

Fairy: Allow me. Lautus Factio Indumentum!

 **(White fog appears and when the fog is gone the monks are in fancy clothes.)**

Kimiko: We look amazing.

Agamemnon: Now for the last time, hurry up.

 **(The monks are at the parking lot. Music is playing loudly and the monks are entering the parking lot. Ellas walks towards Yuki.)**

Ellas: Hey.

Yuki: Hey.

Ellas: How are you?

Yuki: I'm fine, now let's dance.

Ellas: Yeah, but first this.

 **(Ellas leans towards Yuki and share their first kiss.)**

 **(Clay is dancing with Reese and they also share a kiss. Omi is dancing with a girl. Raimundo and Kimiko are also starting to dance. The music starts to become slower and there is a slow song playing. Raimundo puts his hands around waist and Kimiko puts her arms around Raimundo's neck.)**

Raimundo: I'm really glad that you're my date.

Kimiko: I'm also glad. I told you that I owe you something.

Raimundo: Isn't this date my reward for saving you.

Kimiko: No this is.

 **(Kimiko gives Raimundo a kiss on the lips and he is kissing back. When they are done, they look at each other.)**

Raimundo: So this how you reward people for saving you.

Kimiko: No only you.

Raimundo: Well you can thank we like that anytime.

Kimiko: We should make toast with each other.

Raimundo: That's a good idea.

Kimiko: You get the boys and I will get the drinks.

 **(Raimundo gets the boys and they stay around a round table. Kimiko has a tray with champagne glasses filled with apple cider. She gives each monk a glass.)**

Kimiko: I would like to make a toast to the five.

Raimundo: To the five.

Clay: To the five.

Ellas: To the five.

Omi: To the five.

 **(The five monks raise their glasses into the air and smile.)**

 ** _THE END!_**


End file.
